The British Butler
by I Am the Leader
Summary: Arthur Kirkland's a badass butler. he can clean, shoot a gun, and teach you how to sip tea properly. Just don't let him cook! Part of what makes him badass is that he's British! There's unknown secrets floating around in the Bonnefoy Manor that's trying to escape the past. Being forcefully kept enslaved against his will, Arthur is more than willing to break out to any extent.
1. Chapter 1

**=Note= Sup People! I came up with another story idea! This is something I have been thinking about writing and posting for a long time now! I'm happy that I'm able to post it today (rejoicing gladly), and since I'm posting this up today, I'm really hoping to get reviews soon (hopefully).**

**Anyways, this story was inspired by "Black Butler" but it's not the same (hopefully. I steal no one's idea!) Please be patient with me. Like every great story it starts off with a confusing yet important beginning.**

**Review if you can and hopefully this doesn't suck (I still think it's awesome though).Here's the summary!**

**Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a badass butler. He can clean, shoot and gun, and teach you how to properly drink tea. Just don't let him cook! Part of what makes him badass is that he's British! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**=IAL=**

_The British Butler_

_Preface:_

_Rule Britannia,_

_Britannia rules the waves!_

_Britons never never never_

_Will be slaved!_

Glass shattered on the ground with a piercing scream followed by a really loud gunshot. A blond haired teen shook in fear, his eyes wide as he witnessed his father's death being shot in the head by a French soldier. His eyes watered, body trembling in fear and anxiety of being discovered. His mother gave another piercing scream before she headed to the door, trying to escape.

"Don't let her get away!" one of the soldiers yelled out, a few running after the woman. "Search this place! Every nook and cranny I want searched! If you find anyone who's still alive, kill them!"

Boots clattered loudly on the wood, causing the blonde to whimper lightly. He scooted deeper into the closet, hugging his knees to his chest as he clutched his eyes shut, shaking madly. Many doors were violently slammed open, men searching. More screams were heard as hiding spots were found and many were put to their deaths.

The young teen gasped when the closet door was snatched open. He cried out, blindly sprinting out of the closet and weaved through the soldiers. Before he could get too far, his collar was snatched, making him fall back painfully.

He blinked as he lied on his back, spots blocking his vision after the hard impact on his head. He was roughly snatched up and thrown outside. He grunted, landing in the mud as the rural parts of London was drenched in the rain. Before him was a man on a white horse. Not just any man, but the captain of the army.

He wore his elegant uniform, every button polished with a shine. His shoes were untouched, his long blonde hair covered by a black and dark blue hat. His expression was one of disgust. The young man felt resentment instantly with this man. The way he looked at him…

"Is this all that's left?" the man asked in a thick French accent.

"Yes sir," the other man replied. "The rest of his family was exterminated accordingly."

"And this was the only male?"

"The others escaped. The only ones that were here was him, his parents and little sister."

"Hm, very well," the fine Frenchman said. He pulled on his horse's reigns, coming closer to the young man. Using the tip of his shoe, he pushed the other's chin up so that he was forced to look at the other. The Frenchman's blue eyes shined with remorse. The Briton scowled. The other chuckled.

"I want him," he cooed. "He has such spunk. He can work for me at my manor."

"I refuse to go with you bastards," the Briton hissed. "You'd have to kill me first, you bloody frog!"

"That can be arranged," the man replied with a chuckle. "But it is too bad I want you to be my slave."

The other was about to pounce but was shoved into the mud and had rope tied around his wrists. He was violently pulled to his feet and shoved over.

"Now, mon ami," the man practically purred. "You are my little slave now. I own you. If you value and love your people, you will come gracefully."

The young boy looked around at the destroyed village. Many innocent people were standing out, witnessing his capture. Many families were killed because of him. He dropped his head, submitting to his fate.

"Fine," he said. "But never return here."

"You have my word, Mon ami~" the man cooed.

**=IAL=**

**Dude, I loved this first part! I'm all excited and I already know what's next. Anyways, like I said, slow beginning but it'll constantly build up. Until then, this is the preface and I need reviews to keep going (I'll still go even if I don't get them, cause I'm awesome like that). But for real, please review if you can.**


	2. Chapter 2- My Butler, the Violinist

=Note= **Hey guys! Sorry it took forever for me to officially begin this story. I just got a new laptop so this means I get to work on this story (and many others) more now and hopefully finish them. I seen the follows and a lot more people are following this story than I honestly expected. And it wasn't even officially chapter one! You guys are awesome!**

**Anyways, here's chapter one of British Butler.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**And as for the pairings….eh, might not be any. We'll see though!**

**Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a badass butler. He can clean, shoot a gun, and teach you how to properly drink tea. Just don' let him cook! Part of what makes im badass is that he's British! **

**=IAL=**

_British Butler_

_Chapter 1: My Butler, the Violinist_

The sweet, smooth sound of a violin echoed off of the walls of the Bonnefoy Manor. Each not was hit perfectly, the soft hum of the melody. But soon after, a sour note screeched, distasteful to the ears.

An Austrian man winced, quickly covering his ears at the horrible sound. A young blonde boy, around the age of nine, tried to concentrate hard despite the sour sounds of his notes. Hs tongue was peeked out from between his lips, a scowl of complete determination on his innocent childish face.

"Alfred!" the Austrian cried out in agony. "Please lad, stop for goodness sake!"

The boy immediately stopped, blinking in confusion at the man's outburst.

"Is there something wrong?" the boy innocently asked. Roderick sighed, closing his eyes and daintily pressed his fingers on his temples.

Listen to me boy," he said with repressed frustration. "I am only being honest with you. That was way worst than the first time!"

"I thought I did well," he young boy, Alfred, said with a pout.

"No no," Roderick said. "That was horrible. Absolutely horrible. Do you realize that you're performing in a few days? And where have we gone? Absolutely nowhere! What on earth are we going to do? What will the master think?"

"Oh, off if Roderick! Don't over work the boy!" a woman with long wavy brown hair said as she entered he room. "I hear you snapping at him from across the manor! He's doing his best, I'm sure. After all, no one's as good as you musically."

Roderick huffed, crossing his arms and wagging the bow of his violin at the Hungarian woman. "Do not try to swoon me with those words, Elizaveta. I know that trick."

"Well, get off the boy why don't you?" Elizaveta scolded. "At least he's improving!"

Little Alfred sighed as the two continued to bicker. He slid off his seat, dragging his violin behind as he slipped out of the room. Closing the door, he sighed sliding slowly to the ground onto his knees.

It was true. He had to perform in front of the dukes and duchesses in a couple of days as a tribute to the anniversary of the two rich family's partnership. His father, Francis Bonnefoy, the head of the manor, suggested that he learned to play the violin. In result of that, Roderick was hired to teach him how to properly play the instrument. Alfred didn't have to play originally but he wanted to please his father in the best way he could.

Sadly it wasn't working out too good and his practices were getting worse and more stressful as the day came closer.

Huffing, Alfred kicked his violin with a pout. "I hate this thin," he mumbled angrily. So much for trying to please his father.

"My, my," came a soft, smooth British voice. "I thought you were supposed to be practicing young master."

Alfred snapped his head up, his baby blue eyes connecting with emerald green ones.

A fairly tall man with messy blonde hair and green eyes came walking his way. He had rather bushy eyebrows but was still very handsome. He wore a black suit with a blue tie tucked in. White gloves clothed his hands and his shoes shone in the lighting. He was currently holding a silver tray with two cups of hot tea, a platter of sugar cubes and a jar of cream.

The blonde man came to a halt before the boy, a slight scowl on his face.

"Not meaning to intrude, but aren't you supposed to b practicing?" he asked Alfred. "You're not giving up are you?"

"I don't like the way he teaches me," Alfred mumbled, breaking eye contact with the other. "He's always yelling at me and insulting me."

Arthur raised a brow, kneeling before the boy, placing the tray beside him. He pulled the other's chin up, making direct eye contact. "Your father won't be pleased now will he?" he asked sternly. Alfred shrugged.

"It's not like anything I do is good enough for him anyways," Alfred bluntly said. "Besides, I really didn't want to play at this stupid event."

"Yes you did," Arthur said. "If you did not, you wouldn't have suggested it. And you are just saying that so that you can give up." Arthur smiled, standing at his full height while picking up the tray. "And that's far from the truth. Come long now, young master. At least finish up your lesson for the day!"

Arthur pushed the door open, only to be greeted with Elizeveta waving a frying pan at the Austrian instructor.

"I say, I see why the boy doesn't want to pursue his lessons," Arthur said slightly over their loud arguing. Elizeveta stopped her shouting, looking over to see a not-so-amused Arthur and a nervous Alfred.

"Oh, Arthur," she said hiding her pan behind her back. "I was checking on the progress of young master."

"Shouldn't you be preparing a meal for master Bonnefoy and the duke?" Arthur asked with a raised brow. "I suggest you get to it immediately."

"YYes sir," Elizeveta said, quickly walking out of the room.

Roderick straightened his tie, clearing his throat. "I thought she'd never leave," he said. "I say, she's not much of a lady-"

"It will be greatly appreciated if you teach young master properly instead of insulting him, you bloody git," Arthur hissed. "It'll be on your ass if he learns nothing and embarrass himself and the family."

"Wha!?" Roderick said eyes wide in shock. "Are you accusing me of not doing my job right?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "I am indeed doing my best, but it's like the boy isn't giving his all!"

Alfred winced at the tone, gripping Arthur's pants tightly. Arthur patted his head comfortingly, scowling at the other man. "Let's take a small break," he said. "We have a couple more days, am I right? Let's let the lad rest"

"Thank God!" Roderick said, accepting the tea offer.

Arthur rolled his eyes, looking down at Alfred who was glaring at the Austrian. He chuckled, gently pushing the child towards the door. "Come along," he said with a smile. "We have lunch to present."

=IAL=

"Can you teach me how to play the violin?" Alfred asked with his mouth full.

"Please lad, use manners," Arthur chastised. Letting out a sigh, he took a napkin and wiped Alfred's cheek that had sauce on it. "And I don't know. I have a lot to do around here.

"You can ask my dad," Alfred suggested with a twinkle in his eye. "He knows you and I are close! So why not?"

"I don't know," Arthur sighed, refilling Alfred's teacup. "Your father and I…aren't the best of friends."

"Why?" Alfred curiously asked.

"It's complicated," Arthur said with a scowl. "Nothing you should worry about."

Alfred nodded slowly, chewing his food.

"How do you know I can play the violin anyways?" Arthur asked. Alfred shrugged.

"I hear you play all of the time during the night."

"You were up after your bedtime?" Arthur asked with a disapproved frown.

"No," Alfred answered with nervousness. "I heard you from my room. Besides, you were awesome!

"Is that so?" Arthur asked with a smile. "I am a monster at Beethoven. 

Alfred giggled, pushing himself from the table and smiled up at Arthur. "We should start now! I want to learn from you."

"Now young master," Arthur said. "I have to assist your father today for dinner."

"Can't Elizeveta do that?" Alfred whined. "I want you to teach me!"

"We have all the time in the world," Arthur tried to calmly explain but his patience was quickly running thin. "You should get ready for bed."

Alfred sighed as Arthur closed the door, enveloping him in the room that was slowly setting.

=IAL=

An aristocrat with perfectly blonde hair that was a length to his shoulders took a sip of his wine, humming in approval.

"This is a fine choice, Arthur," he said in a smooth voice. "Remind me to reward you later."

"Anything my lord," Arthur bowed in respect. _It's the same bloody wine you use for guests you git!_ He growled in his mind while he filled the elegant glass with the blood red color liquid.

Francis sighed with bliss, leaning back in his seat. He weaved his fingers under his chin, staring at the British gentleman with a slight, coy smile. "You look rather dashing this evening Arthur," he purred. "Are those new gloves?"

Arthur rolled his eyes as he placed the other's food in front of him. Holding back a snappy remark at the Frenchman's witty flirting attempts, he allowed himself to smile coldly.

"You've noticed?" he asked with slight sarcasim.

Francis chuckled, taking the wine and pressing the glass to his lips. "No need to be so tense, amour," he said. "I only kid. You are so tense my little English boy."

Arthur felt his temper rise but was saved by the opening of the doors. Catching both attentions, Elizeveta entered in. Bowing slightly, her long hair rained over her shoulders. "Excuse me sir," she said. "The duke of Prussia is here…and as annoying as ever," she mumbled the last part.

Francis gave a cheerful laugh, beckoning with his finger. "Oh please let him in quickly. I have been expecting him! Arthur, bring out the first course please."

"Yes master," Arthur hissed, bowing stubbornly and exiting. Sensing the vibe, Francis' happy mood switched quickly, a scowl taking over his face.

"Oh. And Arthur," he called in a annoying voice just to coax a reaction.

"What is it?" Arthur turned with a scowl on his own face. Francis gave a sinister smile, blue eyes darkening.

"Let's not forget our deal, non?" he purred. "I own you now. This means that you show me some respect whether you want to or not."

Arthur glared hard at the grinning male, wanting so bad to smack that grin from his face. Eyes clouding over and fists clutching, teeth gritting it took all of Arthur's will power not to walk over and suck the man dry. He had to remain calm. "No one owns me. Get that through your thick head you-"

"What's that? You said you wan Alfred punished?" Francis said in a teasing tone. Arthur snapped his mouth shut, quickly exiting the room to fetch dinner. Francis chuckled to himself.

He knew the other had a soft spot for the boy. If anything, the butler treated the child as if he were his own. It was too bad Francis didn't want the child to begin wit. The child was nothing of use and he refused to allow some bastard child inherit his earnings. He only took the child in to show the public his act of kindness.

Alfred was born outside of marriage and with a prostitute no less. How sad it is that he was forced to keep he child. Thank goodness Arthur came along for him to just chunk the responsibilities on him instead. Oh well.

**=Note=**

**Sorry it just cut off like that. I'm going through a wicked case of Writer's Block and it's troubling me how rushed this chapter seems. I might go back and edit. We'll see how you guys opinions are.**

**Anyways, thanks for your patience for the update of this chapter. Sorry for keeping you waitng. The next chapter should be up really soon though!**


	3. Chapter 3- My Butler, His Nightmares

**-Note-**

**So here's the next chapter! I honestly have nothing to say here but I hope you enjoy!**

**I also suggest listening to "Monochrome no Kiss" by SID. Of course it's the opening of "Black Butler" (which inspired me to write this story in the first place) but I find it cool to imagine the song being the opening to this story too!**

**Disclaimer: I don' own Hetalia!**

_British Butler_

_Chapter 2: My Butler, His Nightmares_

_The flames licked his skin as it overtook his senses. He felt only one emotion, fear. Fear clouded his judgment as he ran throughout the house, trying to seek all those who live there to get them to safety. Fear clouded his common sense to retreat when the house began to fall in on him, the flames of the angry fire scarring his skin. Fear gave him the reckless bravery to search for the one he feared of losing. The only thing he has ever cared for all the centuries he has lived._

"_Alfred?" he called out as the roaring flames grew louder. "Alfred!"_

"_Arthur!" Alfred called back. Arthur whipped his head here and there, trying desperately to find the source of the voice._

"_Alfred! I'm coming to get you!" he called out. "Stay put!" He dodged a pillar that fell to the ground, engulfed in angry flames. Arthur gritted his teeth as he ducked when the windows burst. Rolling across the floor, Arthur groaned in pain, flipping over to his side as he held himself. Murmurs of past regrets played in his head making the pain even worse. He grabbed his head, curling into himself to try to stop the slander._

"_Arthur!" The voice was so close. Arthur gasped, quickly looking up. His eyes met an unsightly scene. A man with slightly darker blonde hair with a sweater vest sat there. He had freckles on his face, emerald green eyes and rather bushy eyebrows. _

_The man grinned as he held Alfred closely to himself. A dark chuckle escaped his lips as he grinned, pointy teeth shining in the light. He had his hand close to Alfred's throat, sharp claws about on top of his jugular. _

"_So much for a guardian," he whispered before slitting the young boy's throat._

=IAL=

Arthur gasped as he shot up in his bed. He was panting harshly; sweat rolling off of his face and onto his sheets. His eyes were wide with fright, face pale from the horrible experience. He let out a calm breath, running his fingers through his messy locks. He looked at the clock next to his bed, taking note that it was almost four in the morning.

With a sigh, he threw his sheets off of himself. Slinging his legs off on the other side and ran his fingers through his messy locks.

He couldn't completely put the pieces together of why he had been having such dreams as of lately. They were indeed repetitive so in a sense it kind of frightened him. The same feel of the flames licking his skin still stung as he prepared himself for his early morning routine and tasks.

He couldn't let anything rubbish such as a dream tear him away from his daily duties.

=IAL=

A butler begins his day early. He is the last to finish his work late at night and first to begin work in the morning. Such is the duty of a butler who manages the household.

_1.) His first task is to assign the day's work to the servants:_

Arthur burst through large wooden doors with a stern and serious look on his face. Those who occupied the rooms straightened up in attention, ready to be given their daily chores. Arthur straightened himself up, clearing his throat and began to speak in a stern voice.

"Good morning everyone," he said.

"Good morning Mr. Kirkland!" a very chirpy brunette said, waving frantically. The man beside him with darker hair grunted something under his breath.

"Ohiyo Kirkland-sempi," a teen with dark hair greeted politely, bowing slightly.

"Right," Arthur nodded in acknowledgement. "It's about time you should all be getting to work. Feliciano go get breakfast ready. Lovino, tend to the garden. It's about time those tomatoes be harvest. Kiku, why don't you dust around here? Laundry also needs to be attended to."

"Yes sir!"

"Hai!"

"Whatever."

"Now that's settled," Arthur coolly said, pulling on his usual white gloves. "Hop to it! We need to get these things done before the master awakes!"

The three nodded their heads, scurrying off to attend to their duties.

"Alright," Arthur said with a sigh. "It is time to awaken young master. I'll let Master Bonnefoy sleep in a little more just so I can have enough time to help the boy with his practices."

_2.) Once he has dispatched the servants, he prepares early morning tea for his young master:_

Arthur walked down the massive halls, his polished black shoes clunking on the shining floors. He had a tray of cups and pots on in his hands, coming to a complete stop in front of one particular door. Bringing his hand up, he tapped the door hard enough to alert the person inside that he was about to enter.

"Pardon me, young master," he said before slowly opening the door. He looked inside, squinting his eyes through the darkened room. He couldn't see, but he could make out that his young mater's bed was empty. Arthur frowned, laying the tray o a nearby table and walked up to the window, opening the curtains.

"Young master?" Arthur called with restraint patience. "This is no time for games. Where are you?"

"I'm right here," came a soft reply.

Arthur turned around and came face to face with a sleepy looking Alfred. The small blonde yawed widely, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "You're up early this morning," the older blonde said with a small smile. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Alfred said. "I was up practicing the violin."

"You were up after curfew?" Arthur asked.

"Um, no?" Alfred answered.

Arthur sighed, kneeling in front of the boy. He began unbuttoning his shirt, removing it and replacing it with a new shirt. "Why do I feel you are lying to me?" Arthur asked with a sigh, standing up. "Hurry along lad. If you want to get these lessons in, that is."

"But I practiced already," Alfred whined, slouching his shoulders. "Can't I take a quick nap first?"

"Now that's your problem for neglecting your sleep," Arthur hissed lightly. "Now-"

"Mr. Kirkland," said a panicked woman as she busted through the doors, a panicked look in her eyes. "There's someone here. He's saying something about taking the house."

"Bloody hell," Arthur cursed under his breath. "Alright, I'll be down in a moment. Please, inform Master Bonnefoy. Send someone to take care of Alfred. Ad keep him away." He whispered the last part. The woman nodded, rushing off while grabbing Alfred's arm.

"W-What's going on?" Alfred asked, looking at Arthur worriedly.

"It's fine Alfred," the butler said. "Just go. I'll be back to get you soon enough."

Alfred hesitated, looking worriedly at the butler. Arthur sighed, turning down the hallway he was rushing down.

"Where are you going Kirkland?" a very eerie voice hidden in the shadows said with a dark chuckle. Arthur stopped, feeling himself being suddenly possessed with unbearable fear and unease. His fists clutched at the all too familiar voice, the sound ringing in his ears. That voice…the same voice that hunted him in hi constant nightmares.

He slowly turned, seeing a dark shadow standing in the corner, casually leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He had Arthur's hair but it was slightly lighter. He had his eyebrows and face except it was littered with freckles.

The thing chuckled again, pushing itself off of the wall and slowly walked over to the other.

"It's been a while, hasn't it and yet you are still a slave of the Frenchman."

"Why are you here?" Arthur asked teeth clutched. "Go back to your own realm you bloody fiend!"

He chuckles, throwing his head to the side with a shut-eating grin. "Oh? And how so?" he purred. "I am you after all. The you that you so desperately try to lock out of your life. You can't deny forever what you really are. You have to feed sometimes you know~"

"Shut up!" Arthur snapped.

"How precious," the other said with a widening grin. "You've grown attached here haven't you? It's just like you to be so weak and seeking approval."

"I said shut up!" Arthur snapped again. "Why don't you go somewhere else and harass somebody!"

"Hehe, I am part of you," the other purred as he circled his counterpart. "And just to le you know, I come with very valuable information." He grinned, running his fingers down the butler's neck causing him to shiver in distaste. The other's red eyes traced themselves over the flesh, slowly licking his lips as if hungry to devour.

Arthur scowled, relaxing his stance but was still on guard. "What?" he harshly asked. "I have no time for this."

His counterpart chuckled once again, pacing around before walking towards the window. The sun was hiding behind some clouds, giving the air a slight mysterious feel. The dark Arthur looked at his hand, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"Just to let you know, your precious master will betray you. He'll betray everyone here," he said darkly. "Oh, how beautiful the flames will be."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Arthur snapped. "Are you saying he's going to kill us all?"

"Make it however you want to," dark Arthur said. "But I'd take my warning if I were you. At exactly twelve at midnight next Friday, Bonnefoy's gonna take this house down. All fueled by the greed and lust for more riches."

The other turned swiftly, a huge smile showing his sharp fangs and brightening his red eyes. "You all are gonna die. What are you gonna do about that Kirkland?"

A dark chuckle filled the air as the other disappeared. The sun shone brightly once again. Arthur stood in his place, green eyes holding slight fright. What if that thing's right? He shook his head to clear it. But what if it's wrong? Arthur sighed and headed for the front door once again.

**=NOTE= Annnnnd I leave it as that, sorry! Anyways, hey, I added 2p England in here for a reason. You'll see soon enough though. So, how is it so far? I hate writing the beginnings of stories because they tend to drag but it'll get better I promise! By the way, does anyone know the name of 2pEngland?**


	4. Chapter 4- My Butler, His Patience

**=Note= So here's chapter 3! I hope you enjoy this! Sorry, it's a little short! Also, I would like to thank my reviewers. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

_British Butler_

_Chapter 3: My Butler, His Patience _

"What?" Francis yelled out. "You are here to take my home away!?"

"I am terribly sorry Mr. Bonnefoy," an old man said, taking off his hat and bowing slightly. "But an order's an order. I have to obey them."

"Can't you give me another week?" Francis asked, panicked "I will have the money by then! Jut give me another week mousier!"

"I'm terribly sorry sir-"

"Will this hold until then?" a smooth voice cut in. Both men looked up to see Arthur walking over, a small bag of golden coins in his hands. He had a polite smile on his face, his voice as smooth as silk as he spoke. "This should be enough, sir? Well, until a few days that is."

The old man blinked, his eyebrows raised as he accepted the bag. "Uh, I think this'll do," he said, hesitant. "Not trying to be rude, but what's a British man doing in France?"

"I am Mr. Bonnefoy's butler," Arthur said, placing his right hand on his chest, the other behind his hack and bowed slightly. "I have been serving here for eight years now."

"Oh," the old man said. He turned to Francis whom was staring at the other blonde male. "Such a charming butler he is, Mr. Bonnefoy. And just for his generosity, I will grant you another week to pay on your home."

Francis sighed in relief, nodding his head. "Oh merci mousier! You have no idea what a great deed you have done!"

"Ah," the elder said, placing his hat back onto his head. "Have a nice day you two."

Bowing slightly, he turned and walked out of the home, the door closing tightly behind him. Francis turned and looked at Arthur who was smiling only slightly.

"Why did you help me?" the Frenchman asked suspiciously. Arthur's smile widened, bowing mockingly at his master.

"Why sir, I am your butler," he said. "Besides, I do not fancy sleeping on the streets. I have had enough of that in my lifetime."

Francis scowled, letting out a sigh and turned on his heel. "Very well," he said. "You may return to your chores."

Arthur held his tongue nodding before going his own way. He'll ask questions later.

=IAL=

"I don't get it." Alfred said with a scrunched face. They were currently in the garden. The weather was perfect and the flowers were in their early bloom. The sun shone with a light breeze wafting through. The fountain trickled sparkling clear water with birds twitting near by.

Alfred was currently sitting on said fountain a podium and music sheet sitting in front of him. Arthur had his own, trying to patiently (but failing) to teach the young boy his routine. Arthur sighed at the other's words, delicately pressing his fingers on his temples.

"Please, take your time," he said. "You are hitting the wrong notes in some areas. Try to slow down and concentrate on the easy ones instead of the hard ones."

"But I don't wanna d the easy ones!" Alfred whined. "I want the more challenging ones! I want to prove to my dad that I can do it!"

Arthur pressed his lips. He knew that even though Alfred played like an angel, his blasted father still wouldn't accept him. "You can't start from hard to easy," Arthur said with a sigh.

"Who said I couldn't?" Alfred asked. "Mom used to tell me never say never."

True. It has only been a year since Alfred's mother died from the plague and has been taken into the manor. In Francis case, forced. Alfred missed her and had nightmares but he was still a somewhat positive child.

Sighing in defeat, Arthur took the violin from the other. "Watch and learn," h said. "Here's something you should learn."

Placing the bottom part of the violin on his shoulder, Arthur slowly played a sad toe. The notes were perfect and melody was soothing. Alfred watched with wide and amazed eyes, seeing how graceful the other's fingers glided across the strings. Then the tone took onto a fast beat. Arthur's eyes were closed as he concentrated on each note. His foot tapped lightly. He leaned into each slow note and rocked lightly to the faster ones.

The music floated through the garden, catching the attention of both Elizeveta and Roderick who were passing by an open window.

"I say, that is lovely," Roderick said. "Who could be the gifted being playing such music?"

"You'd be surprised," Elizeveta said with a grin, pushing the other along.

Arthur hit the last note before brining the performance to a close. He smiled to himself, lowering the instrument from under his chin. Alfred stared in awe, his curious blue eyes wide with shock and amazement. Arthur grunted, satisfied with the reaction and handed the young boy back his things.

"That is, indeed, how you play a violin," he said, dusting himself off. "Now, why don't we call it off for today? We have had a long tiring day and I really need to get back to my duties."

Alfred nodded, watching as Arthur turned on his heel and scuffle away. Alfred's eyes softened, looking up at the sky. He smiled a little, kicking his legs and jumped off of the fountain.

"Hey Arthur! Wait!" he shouted out, running after the elder blonde. Arthur turned with a raised brow as Alfred caught up with battered breath. "Are you helping me tomorrow too?" he asked brightly. Arthur smiled lightly, patting the child on his head while escorting him back into the manor.

"Why of course young master," he said with a chuckle. "What kind of butler would I be if I didn't?"

**Omeka!**

"I can't believe it," Roderick said, mouth gaped in awe. "He really is good isn't he?"

Elizeveta giggled, holding her hand out to the other in an expectant manner. "Uh huh. Pay up, Roddy~" she gushed.

Roderick huffed in irritation, digging into his pocket and pulling out some money. "Fine," he said tightly. "But that doesn't mean he plays better than me."

"Want to make another bet?"

**=Note= and here it is! I hope this is to ya'll liking. I really sort of like this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and reviews are loved! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5- My Butler, His Traitor's Plan

**=Note= And here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**=IAL=**

_British Butler_

_Chapter 4: My Butler, His Traitor's Plan _

"Damn it!" Francis yelled out as he knocked his things violently off of his desk. He continued his tantrum, knocking stuff off of his desk and roaring in anger. He panted, grabbing his hair and pulling at it as he gritted his teeth. Pulling his drawers open, he pulled out his stash of wine, popping the cork and gulping it down. With ragged breaths, he looked around his dark office.

Nothing was of importance or worth his interest. He sighed, slumping in his seat with a tired groan. He laid his forehead on his desk, chuckled softly to himself.

"Ah, just a little while longer, non?" he said to no one in particular. "That damn British slave! How dare he make me look pathetic in front of guests! I can hear the talk already! Francis Bonnefoy being shown up by his 'loyal' butler! His British slave!"

A soft knock was heard at his door. He groaned, growling in reply. A small female with short white hair and ruby eyes entered in with a maid outfit on. She bowed slightly, her nervous body shaking only slightly in the quite handsome man's presence. Her eyes widened at the mess, training themselves on the blonde at he chugged down his wine, slamming the bottle on the desk. His blue eyes, darkened, glared at the woman.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

"M-Mister Bonnefoy," she said, her timid voice trembling. "M-My master is here to see you."

"Yes, please bring him in," Francis said with a tired sigh.

Soon after another albino entered in with a cocky grin on his face. He stopped by the trembling female, nodding his head at her as a dismissal. She scurried out, making Francis chuckle.

"What have you done to the poor thing?" he asked. "She's so frightened."

"Eh, I own her," Gilbert said passively sitting across from the other. "I purchased her not too long ago. I easily had my way with her. In some cases, you can say she's a sex slave. Kesese~"

"Ohonhonhon. Maybe I need one of those," Francis said, taking another sip of his wine. "Now, time to get down to business. Do you have any information for me?"

Gilbert grinned, leaning back in his seat with his arms folded behind his head. "That depends. What do you have for me?"

"I just recently fired a maid," Francis said with a small smile. "I'm pretty sure that their blood is up to your standards. You will receive her if you tell me what I need to know."

"Virgin blood," Gilbert mumbled to himself. "Untainted and pure. You must know me well! Alright! I do have something for you!"

The Prussian vampire threw out a piece of paper towards the Frenchman. Francis slowly picked up the paper with a small scowl.

"I would recommend Matthias Kohler," Gilbert said with a grin. "He's been around for centuries and he can make this whole thing look like an accident!"

"And what about Arthur?" Francis asked, romantic blue eyes glancing at the other. "He is one of your kind, non? So I take it killing him off won't be so easy."

"We can handle him," Gilbert waved the question off. "It is hard to merely kill a vampire. Only a special type of weapon can kill him."

"And what will that be?"

Gilbert grinned widely, hi pearly white fangs showing. "Now why would I tell you that?" he asked in amusement. "The awesome me is not stupid! I will not tell you simply because of the fact that you could betray me. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

Francis thought the statement over. He never had in his mind to betray the other. But what if he wanted to protect himself vice versa? Letting out a sigh of defeat, Francis nodded.

"Matthias Kohler you say?" he asked. "How will I find him?"

"That's easy!" Gilbert said with a snort. "Gil-bird will take you. But, I'd go at night if I were you. And you need to let them know you're there personally to see him. He runs a night-club and it's packed with nothing but vampires! I can only wish you luck coming back alive! But no worries, the awesome me will be there to protect you!"

Francis chuckled at this with a smile of satisfaction. "Thank you very much Gilbert," he said with a dark gleam in his eyes.

=IAL=

"What is this?"

"Pasta!~"

"No no. For lunch we need smoked salmon with potato and bacon soup with crepes for dessert!"

"Vee?"

Sigh

Arthur took the bowel of noodles and dumped them out. "Have Elizeveta help you. I would help myself bit I have a lot to do."

"Thanks goodness!~ The tax man wouldn't have to take the house because you would have burnt it down!" Feliciano chirped.

"What was that?" Arthur growled.

"Ahhh! I mean, you have a lot to get done! Go, I'll handle lunch!" Feliciano screamed in fear.

Arthur grunted, sharply nodding his head. "Oh, and Feliciano, please find your bother afterwards. I have no idea why but I have a feeling he might be slacking off."

The doors to the kitchen closed softly, leaving the Italian to release a breath he had no idea he was holding.

"Alright bambino! He's gone!"

"Really?" A small hushed voice replied. "Is he really gone?"

"Yup! And now you can slack off with practice all you want to!"

Alfred giggled and he climbed from underneath the cupboard. "So, where do you think Romano is?" he asked as he climbed on the counter, sitting next the Italian as he began to redo the meal.

"I have no idea," Feliciano said with a boyish smirk. "He could be anywhere!"

"Maybe it's siesta time for him," Alfred pointed out with a smile.

"Maybe~" Feliciano chirped, waving the boy over. "Why don't you come and help me? I don't want to piss of Arthur any more than I already did. He scares me a lot."

Alfred laughed at the Italian's exaggeration, leaning over and patting the other's head. "It's okay," the blonde said. "Arthur's not that mean! He might look it all of the time but he's really not! He always makes sure everyone here's happy and safe."

Feliciano smiled at the boy's excitement. He knew the boy adored the butler, probably more than his own father. There wasn't a moment when Alfred wasn't by Arthur's side. The child also seems to be the only one to calm the Brit during his many impatient fits. Alfred seems to have a soft spot for the Brit too. It would trouble him if Arthur chastise him or scold him.

Feliciano scowled at this thought. Though it was a good thing that the two had a healthy relationship, this also brings up the question of why this bond isn't shared with his own father. Not once has anyone in the manor seen Alfred and Francis together. If they do come in contact, Francis would usually give the boy a dry greeting and walk pass him like he didn't exist.

"Mr. Feliciano," Alfred said, pulling on the man's sleeve. Feliciano blinked, looking down at the blonde with curious and expecting eyes. Alfred smiled, pointing at the fish. "Can I help make that?"

"Sure!" he chirped. "Maybe I can show you how to cook so you won't end up like Arthur!"

Alfred's face scrunched up. "Ew," he replied

=IAL=

"What the bloody hell re you doing?" Arthur asked with restrained patience.

Lovino pulled his hat back out of his eyes, staring boredly at Arthur who was rudely blocking the sun. The brunette scowled, huffing and puffing his cheeks out with a pout. "What?" he snapped. "I'm taking a nap bastard! And I finished all of my work already!"

"There's no excuse!" Arthur snapped back. "We have guests here and this is how you represent this place!?"

"It's not like you like it here," Lovino grumbled out. "You hate that stupid French bastard as much as I do."

Arthur blinked at this statement. He swallowed the lump in his throat and straightened up his clothes. "I must assure you that my duty as butler of the Bonnefoy Manor is a privilege. Now-"

"Che, liar," Lovino mumbled. "We all hate that bastard. He makes my ass itch really."

Arthur scowled at this. "I will not have you speak about our master that way," he said in a shaky voice.

"Why? Is it because you want to say it?" Lovino snapped back. "Is it because that bastard has you so brainwashed that even the slightest negative comment will have you instantly jump to his side? Or is it because you're too weak-"

"I'll have you know sir that whatever or however I feel is none of your concern!" Arthur hissed. "And I must say that how you are speaking to me is out of line! It is not your business, damnit!"

Lovino flinched at this. And if is eyes weren't fooling him, Arthur's eyes flickered red for only a second before turning back to there original striking green. Arthur took in a deep breath before letting it go. "Listen," he said. "I need you to listen to me."

Before the Italian could reply, Arthur turned on his heel and left. What was his problem?

=IAL=

"Everyone bow to me! Sir awesome! Kesesese!"

"Oh, hello Gilbert," Roderick said rather dry.

"Kesesese~" Gilbert snickered as he plopped in the seat in front of the other. "What's this? Trembling in the presence of my awesomeness?"

Roderick rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his tea. "Oh, right," he said. "Indeed I am. What will I do now?"

"You losers will be nothing without me," he said kicking is feet up onto the table, taking a sip of his wine. "I am so awesome, you can't comprehend my awesomeness."

"Get your dirty feet off of the table!" Elizeveta snapped. "I just cleaned it! Not to mention the food's about to be served!"

"Whoa! Calm down lady!" Gilbert said, waving his hands in front of himself. "No need to get violent!"

Francis sighed. Another troublesome lunch.

**=NOTE= sorry for the sucky ending. I kind of got my point across in this chapter and decided to through the ending in with Gilbert. Oh! And he serves a huge part in this story. I'm actually thinking about breaking this story off into sections, like a series of some sort. **

**I have no idea why but I have already written the ending to this story. It's pretty epic! So badass! I can't what to post it to you after many, many, many more chapters I have to post!**

**Anyways, thanks to all of my reviewers and followers and visitors! You all are awesome and I'm only writing this story for you. I will need ideas in the later series of this story. If you have an OC you want me to slide in to play and important role just hit me up!**

**Later bros!**


	6. Chapter 6- My Butler, Attacked

**=Note= Hi guys! So here's another chapter for you. I wanted to take my time with this one because this chapter's a little tricky for me. Like I said a while back, I hate writing beginnings of stories. They seem to drag on forever and then some. But I'll try my best at it and give it a shot!**

**Oh, and one more thing. I'm off to Culinary School in two weeks so I ask that you all wish me luck. Hopefully I'll still be able upload chapters while I can!**

**And thanks to all of my readers and reviewers! Ya'll rock! Again, any OCs, speak now or forever hold your peace!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia **

**=IAL=**

_British Butler_

_Chapter 5: My Butler, Attacked_

"Come now Alfred, it's only a few days before your performance," Arthur sighed in irritation. After only a few days of working with him, Alfred improved far more than when Roderick was teaching him. His pace was still not at the point of perfection, but Arthur knew the boy was trying his best. With only a few mistakes, those could simply be adjusted accordingly.

"But I'm tired," Alfred whined. "Can we take a break?"

"Not until you get that last note right," Arthur said. "No, come on lad. I know you can do it. You're just lazy off your arse."

"What does 'arse' mean?" Alfred asked, titling his head. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"A word you should never use again," he said. "Now-"

"Sorry for interrupting, but Mr. Bonnefoy wants to see you," Elizeveta said as she stepped into the room. Arthur groaned a scowl of irritation knitting across his thick eyebrows.

"What does that bloody…what does the master want?"

"I'm not sure," Elizeveta said with a shrug. "He wouldn't tell me. Maybe you should go. It seemed important. I'll handle Alfred until you get back."

Arthur closely watched the woman as she smiled, her hand innocently placed on the boy's shoulder. Alfred looked uncomfortable, but Arthur didn't put a real thought to the expression.

"Very well," he said. "Keep on practicing Alfred. I want those notes right when I get back."

"O-Okay," the younger blonde said as Arthur left the room. Arthur frowned at this. Something was not quite right. If Francis wanted anything important to be done, he would have personally come to him. And how Alfred was acting…and Elizeveta had a rather uncomfortable vibe around her. It was like it wasn't her at all.

Arthur stopped in his stride when the room got heavier and stuffier. He turned around to look behind him but nothing was there. The halls seemed rather dark though, as if something was lingering in the shadows. Reaching in his pocket for the small chef's knife he kept there, he headed once again to his Master's study.

Gently tapping on the door, Arthur entered without much of an answer welcoming him in.

"Master Bonnefoy?" he called in. Peeking, the room was much rather empty. The curtains were indeed drawn from earlier in the morning, but the room itself was left untouched. Wine glasses littered the side-tables the bed was still messy and clothes were everywhere.

Arthur frowned at this. He knew Francis went to town that morning and the room was tidy. How can it be so messy now?

The door slammed shut behind him, making him jump. Quickly turning, Arthur ran to the door and pulled on the handle. "Damn it!" he cursed. He banged on the door calling out. "Open this bloody door! Is someone out there?"

"Ahhh! I surrender! I surrender!" he heard a loud cry coming from the other side. Arthur's eyes grew, raising his leg and kicking the door down with his full strength. The mahogany wood splintered and shatters, falling to the ground with a loud _bang. _

"Feliciano!" he called out.

"Somebody help me!" the Italian cried from the direction of the kitchen. Arthur growled, sprinting in the direction were the voice called for aid. He turned the corner, coming to a complete stop when he caught the sight before him.

Two males stood, corning the Italian. One had long, dark brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail while the other had jet black. They both growled, stepping closer and closer to the frantic Italian.

"Ahhh! Don't kill me please!" Feliciano cried, waving a white napkin back and forth. "I'll do anything you want, I swear!"

Arthur smirked, pulling the knife from his back pocket and aimed it. With a smooth flick of the wrist, three knives escaped his fingers, launching at their targets. One of the vampires was impaled through the head. The other dodged.

Landing smoothly on his feet, the vampire turned towards Arthur with a sneer. A large smile formed on his face, his fangs showing, making the Italian scream.

"Well, well," he said. "A human so boldly facing against me. I must admit, you must be good since you too down my partner, aru."

"You don't belong here," Arthur said, dusting off his pants. "Now if you don't mind, make your way towards the door or I will escort you myself."

The vampire snickered, crouching in a stance that seemed as though he was about to attack. "How dare you threaten me!" he snapped. "I'll make you my fest instead!" The vampire hissed, charging at Arthur.

The Brit let out a sigh, jumping in the air making the other miss. Turning a back flip and landing on the balls of his feet, Arthur whipped out a coupe knives, throwing them like darts at the other.

The young male dodged them, charging at him again. Arthur clicked his tongue in irritation, taking a table that stood beside him and threw it at the other. On impact, the vampire hissed. Arthur grinned, throwing another knife at the other, landing squarely in the other's heart.

"Feliciano. Set those bodies on fire before they come to," Arthur ordered. "I'm going to check on young master and the others."

"What!? You're leaving me here?" Feliciano said with panic in his tone. "Don't leave me here alone! What if they kill me!?"

"They will do no such thing if you listen to me!" Arthur snapped. "Just do what I say. If you take forever they'll wake up and if the attack, I won't help you!"

"O-Okay," Feliciano whimpered. Arthur turned around, heading the opposite direction until the other called him.

"Yes, what is it?"

"H-How do you know so much about…them?" he pointed at the two on the ground. "What are they and what do they want?"

"They're vampires," Arthur said with a serious tone. "As for what they wan, I have no idea. And how do I know about them…" Arthur just turned and left. Feliciano blinked after the other.

_I wonder why he's acting so strange…_ he said to himself. One of the vampires groaned, making the Italian squeak. "Ahhh! Please Arthur! Don't leave me alone with these guys!"

=IAL=

Arthur ran through the hallways, eyes searching here and there. He came to a pause, looking left and right before dashing off in another direction.

"Arthur!" someone called his name.

"Alfred!" Arthur called back, quickening his pace. He sped down the halls, coming to a stop in front of the door that stood as a barrier between the hall and Alfred's room. He grabbed the knob, shaking it. It was locked.

"Bloody hell," he grumbled under his breath.

"Arthur! Help me!" Alfred's voice cried out.

"Hold on, Alfred!" he called out. He rammed his shoulder into the door with all his strength. With only two hits, the frame came off, causing the door to crash to the ground. Arthur wildly looked around, eyes wide with panic.

"Alfred?"

"Arthur!"

Arthur turned only to see a record player in the corner. The device was playing Alfred's voice over and over again. Arthur scowled at this. But before he could draw a conclusion, something hard hit him in the back of the head.

He was out cold.

**=Note= …yeah, sorry for the short chapter ya'll. Forgive me please. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed in an the little…sort of cliffhanger. What happened to Alfred? It's for me to know and for you to find out soon! **

**Hey! Guess what? I'm uploading a new story! This one's kick-ass though and full of bad-ass action! It's called "Taken" and you'll see why it's called that if I ever post it up. Probably tonight or sometimes this week. We'll see!**

**Reviews are loved and so are the reviewers and visitors!**


	7. Chapter 7- My Butler, Guilty Past

**=Note= Heya guys! Here's the next chapter! But before we get started, I would like to acknowledge my lovely reviewers:**

**atomicapple**

**Leafdapple3**

** 2**

**Rheager**

**TypewritingFangirl**

**vc103221**

**Guest**

**X**

**I love you guys so much. Your reviews are so uplifting and encouraging and I ant you guys to know that you're the reason why I'm still writing this story and working hard on it too! I loooove you guys, really!**

**So, here we go. This is for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia…sorry! But wouldn't that be awesome?**

**=IAL=**

_British Butler_

_Chapter 6: My Butler, Guilty Past_

"Well, well. I didn't know you were so fond of me," a voice echoed in the darkness.

Arthur snapped up, eyes wide with confusion as he looked around him. He saw nothing but darkness, the blackness making him fear the worst. Where was he?

"W-Where's Alfred? Where's everyone!?" he panicked.

"Don't you see," the voice replied. "Time is ticking away for your friends."

A bright light shone, momentarily blinding Arthur. Cringing, Arthur shields his face as he tried to adjust his eyes in the lighting. He gasped; mouth gaped as he watched the great grandfather clock tick before him.

The hand was only at 11:30.

"Wha-"

"You are wondering what that means, correct?"

Arthur jumped the voice too close for his liking. He looked over to see his counterpart leaning on the clock, a cup of tea in one hand and a cupcake in the other. He took a sip of his tea, a smile gracing across his freckled face as he looked at the blonde.

"It's nice to see you again, Arthur," he said cheekily, holding the cupcake up slightly. "Cupcake?"

"I don't want your bloody cupcake, damn it!" Arthur snapped. "What did you do to everyone? Was this your plan!?"

"Of course not," Oliver gasped in mock offense, pushing himself off of the clock. "I would never get my hand dirty, I assure you. I honestly think that he invaders in your home has connections with what I've been trying to warn you about."

"Warn me about what, you bloody sod?" Arthur growled. "About Francis? About what exactly? You haven't been very clear from the start!"

"Of course I have," Oliver scoffed. "But being that you are a stubborn delinquent, you're not listening very clearly. You don' want to listen because f you believe it you'll become hardened towards the man that owns you. And If that happens-" Oliver giggled, bursting into laughter that was eerie; bouncing off of the pure was with intimacy. "The boy will surely be harmed, right?"

Arthur growled, brows forming into a deep frown. He bit his lip, trying with all his might not to kill the cheeky bastard before him.

"Remember that dream you had that night?" Oliver continued seriously. "Of all the flames licking every inch of your home? Of the entire house going down right before your eyes?"

"Stay out of my head!"

"It's simply a warning I was giving you," Oliver snapped lightly. "Right along with me verbally telling you. Honestly Arthur, your stubbornness will be the death of the ones you love. You're immortal so it really doesn't matter."

"Shut up and tell me what the hell's going on!" Arthur roared. "Right now you bloody-"

"Fiend?" Oliver finished with a smirk. "My, my Arthur. If I knew any better, I'd say you've forgotten who you are. _What_ you are that is."

Arthur snapped his mouth shut. He only sound being heard was the painfully slow ticking of the clock. His green eyes were dulled, his face loss all expression as he looked down on his lap. Blood splotched on the pure white floor, coloring it in its beauty. The heavy scents of blood entering his nostrils, making him bare his teeth and growl.

More blood seeped out of the white walls, surrounding the blonde. Arthur's eyes widened. His breathing quickened as he quickly stood to his feet, trying to back away from his guilty pleasure.

A dark chuckle echoed on the sterile walls, bouncing and torturing Arthur.

"Running from the truth I see," he said cockily. "Admit it, you miss sucking people dry of life. You miss the salty metallic taste of something so beautiful as human blood. I'm really impressed that you allowed that Frenchman to capture you so easily many years ago. How embarrassing really."

"Shut up!" Arthur snapped, eyes now glowing ruby red, his fangs menacing. "Shut up, damn it!"

"Oh hw you dreamt of killing the boy," Oliver purred. "You wonder what his blood tastes like so from keeping yourself from harming him, you became close to him o it would be impossible for you to kill him."

"I said shut up!" Tears were now streaming down Arthur's face as he fell to his knees in the blood.

With a roar, the room cracked likes glass, shattering and falling into blackness. The clock still ticked on, Oliver still sipping his tea as if nothing went wrong. The other slowly opened his eyes, smirking over the rim of his cup as he licked his lips as the room filled with flames and screams.

Arthur covered his ears, eyes shut tightly as a stream of guilt wracked his body. Oliver darkly chuckled, walking over to the blonde. Kneeling by his side, Oliver wrapped his arms around his shoulders and brought his lips close to the other's ear.

"Listen to those screams," he said. "You cause them. You were the one who landed the boy where he is now. With a heatless father who wants to kill him. You were the one who destroyed his life and your making it up to him by being his slave."

"I didn't know Francis would find me," Arthur shook. "How the bloody hell was I supposed to know that she was the boy's mother!? I did what I could to survive!"

"Arthur!"

Arthur looked up to see the young boy lost in the flames. Right beside him as another figure. It was like looking in the mirror.

A woman ran as the other chased her down, slinging her to the ground and brutally ripped into her neck. Blood splattered everywhere, making Arthur wince at the sight. He knew who it was. He recognized that hair from anywhere. It was like looking in the mirror.

Tears streamed down his face as he watched. That was him. That was him who killed her. Who ruined Alfred's life by killing the woman who loved him. By sentencing him to death by his own father's hands.

"You see," Oliver whispered. "You are a monster. You have no right to despise your own kind. You're just as bad."

Arthur shook in anger, fist balled.

"Time's running out," he said. "This house's going down. The boy will die. And Francis won't be the one who kills him."

"No, no! You're lying!" Arthur shouted at the other, face wet and face red. "No! I will not hurt Alfred!"

"Tick tock. Tick tock~" Oliver sang.

"I said shut up!"

**=Note= Sorry for the shortness. I decided at the last minute that this will be a chapter by itself. I actually like this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. In this story, I kind of wrote 2p Arthur as a cheeky** **bastard who rubs Arthur's past crimes in his face. That and he still love his cupcakes! Next chapter will be up soon enough! If there's any grammar or spelling that's incorrect…ignore them while I fix them!**


	8. Chapter 8- My Butler, Meetings

**=Note= Hiya! I decided to write another chapter and post it on the same day! I'm just feeling generous is all! I know ya'll might be a little confused about the whole concept (with last chapter's plot twist and all). It was sort of last minute and I waned to throw something unexpected in there. More intense chapters are quickly rolling in so hang on in there guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**=IAL=**

_British Butler_

_Chapter 7: My Butler, Meetings_

_Mmmm_, Arthur moaned, shifting in his sleeping state.

He slowly opened his eyes only to be greeted by the darkness. The only light was the moonlit that danced its way through the curtains. Arthur blinked, allowing his eyes to adjust to the lighting before slowly sitting up in his bed…wait, his bed?

Looking in confusion, Arthur felt the sheets between his fingers. With a frown, he shifted the blankets, seeing that he was dressed in his night clothes as well.

_Who the bloody hell did this?_ He asked himself in confusion.

"Ah, mon ami. You are awake~" a French accent raped the Brit's ears. Arthur growled in agitation, sharply turning towards the other, holding himself back with all of the will-power he possessed not to throw something at that French bastard.

Francis chuckled at Arthur's hard glare, brow raised in slight amusement. "You know, you should not wake up so unhappy my friend," he said. "Frowning leaves ugly forehead lines."

"How did you get in here?" Arthur asked, his voice shaking. "And how did I get in my nightclothes? Excuse my, _my lord_," he said the words bitterly. "But I sure hope you didn't cop a feel on my body or I'll-"

"Your threats are pointless," Francis waved t comment off, standing to his feet. "And I'm expecting more respect from you, my little English slave."

Arthur was about to snap before holding his tongue and staring at the other in suspension. "Why are you here exactly?" he questioned.

Francis chuckled, stopping in the middle of the room. He stared at Arthur with a sly grin on his face, one hand on his hip. The grin turned into a frown before the master stood up straight, a serious expression on his face.

"We need to go into town tomorrow," he stated. "I have business to attend to and I need you as a guard."

"I am a butler sir," Arthur said. "Nothing more and nothing less. Why don't you hire a body guard? If anything, with my resentment towards you, I'd allow someone to attack you."

"Your mouth, boy, will be the death of you," Francis growled. "And I am taking Alfred. So you'd have to come."

"What!?" Arthur snapped, jumping to his feet. "Now you're using him to force me to do stuff!? Look here-"

With a swift move, Francis grabbed the Brit by the neck, slamming him against the wall with all is force. Arthur's eyes went wide at the expression on the other's face. Francis' face was hard with anger, his perfect brows knitted together in a frown. His lips were and a hard, thin line and his eyes…Arthur blinked. His eyes were stone cold, but that's not what frightened Arthur. No. behind those cold, dark eyes were red.

Francis' eyes were red!

"What the hell-" Arthur choked out, grabbing the other's hands that were around his throat. Francis gave a toothy grin, chuckling under his breath.

"You are so cute when you're scared," he said. "Why is it that I have to use violence with you?"

"Your eyes-"

"This isn't about me," Francis cut him off, leaning closer to the other's ear. "Besides, you should have known from the start, Arthur. How else did you think I knew where you were when I captured you?"

"But Alfred-"

"Oui, he is my biological son," Francis said with a sigh. "By a human, none less. Do you want to know why I'm keeping you here as a slave?"

Arthur's green orbs met Francis' whose own eyes turned back into their natural color. "I would like to know," Arthur said. He already knew why.

"Not only was Victoria my son's mother," he growled. "She was why much more than that. What did you think you'd accomplish by killing her? The tribe you were with was as stupid as ever. Didn't you know it was dangerous to invade another's turf? Let alone hunt on the turf as well. Did you really expect me not to find you? And now I am stuck with a half-bred child without the love of my life."

"Boo, cry me a river you bloody sod!" Arthur snapped. "How was I supposed to know she was some sex slave?"

Francis growled, throwing Arthur across the room with all hi strength. Arthur cried out in pain once he flew threw the wall and down the three story mansion. Landing on the hard pavement, leaving a dent in the concrete, he panted, slowly opening his eyes. Blood began to roll down his forehead, seeping into his eyes and making it hard for him to see.

Francis jumped off of the balcony, landing next to the other and stomped his heel in Arthur's stomach. Arthur gasped, spitting out blood.

Francis grinned, grabbing the other by the throat and pulling him closer to himself.

"Like I said," Francis whispered in his ear. He slowly leaned in and kissed Arthur's neck, causing the other to shiver in disgust. Flicking his tongue out, Francis licked up the blood that flowed from the corner of Arthur's mouth. "I will teach you how to respect me."

Throwing him back onto the ground, the Frenchman turned on his heel and walked off. "We will be leaving in the morning," he called over his shoulder. "Please tend to your duties in the morning before we're off."

=IAL=

"I perform in a couple of days," Alfred said.

Arthur jumped slightly, looking over only to see a smiling Alfred. The boy looked like he was excited enough. Arthur chuckled, shaking his head and reaching over and patted the boy's head.

"I see you are excited," he said with a chuckle. "Aren't you nervous?"

Alfred gave a hesitant smile, nodding his head sheepishly. "I guess a little," he mumbled.

"Hey there now, there's absolutely nothing wrong with being nervous," Arthur said. "I assure you, young master that I myself get nervous sometimes."

"You do?" Alfred's eyes widened. "And here I am trying to be brave like you."

Arthur's eyes widened a blush painting across his cheeks. Alfred was trying to be like him?

"I never said I was afraid," Arthur huffed. "I'm no coward."

"Oh," Alfred said with a small scowl. "Arthur, why is papa riding in a different carriage?"

_So he's noticed…_

"Because your father's handling business," so he says, "He wants me to take you around town a little. To see the sights."

"That sounds fun!" Alfred chirped. "Can we go to the bakery?"

"I don't mind it," Arthur said with a shrug, leaning towards the front of the carriage. "My good fellow, we are headed to the bakery for young master."

"Yes sir," the driver nodded before he stirred the carriage on the correct route.

Arthur leaned back, looking out of the window. So, Francis was his kind? How come he never noticed it before?

=IAL=

A small bell chimed as someone entered the shop. A female with long, burgundy hair stopped what she was doing, looking over to see who enter the shop. Her brows knitted together at seeing the French man entering, strutting like he owned the place.

Stepping off the stool she was standing on, she held her book close to her chest. "May I help you?" she asked in a thick Danish accent. Her navy blue eyes glared at him.

"Oui, you may," he said with a smirk. "I am here to see Matthias Kohler."

The woman's eyes widened. "W-What?" she asked. "How did you-"

"Do not worry, mon cheri," Francis said. "A good friend told me about him. He simply told me to visit around dawn but I cannot wait any long, you see."

The woman bit her lip in worry, looking around the shop.

"How would I know you're telling the truth?"

"Do you need me to prove it to you?" Francis asked. In a blink of an eye, he was behind the woman. "Or do you need some convincing?" He nuzzled his nose lightly over the crook of her neck, his breath dancing on her skin.

The woman shivered in delight, breathing heavily at the closeness. "I-"

"Mon cheri," Francis purred, slowly binding her over the counter. The woman panted, shaking slightly. "As you can see, I am your kind. So that means I have permission to see him, non?"

"I-"

"Emma," The woman froze her navy eyes wide. She pushed Francis off quickly turning towards the person who called her name. In the doorway stood a tall male with blonde spiky hair. His eyes were a crystal blue color, skin pale. He leaned on the door, a small smirk on his face. "Hvad er det? at være en tøs er vi?" he asked with a grin.

The woman quickly shook his head. "N-Nej!" she quickly said. " Han kom til mig Matthias! Jeg var just-"

"Nok," Matthias said with a sigh, pushing himself off of the door. " Afskedige dig fra min tilstedeværelse."

Emma nodded, giving Francis a cod glare then walked out of the room. Matthias' eyes never left her until she was completely gone. "Geez, women," he said with a sigh.

Francis chuckled. "I see what you mean," he agreed. "You are Matthias I assume?"

"And you must be Francis?" Matthias said with a grin, holding out his hand. "Gilbert told me all about you. He said that you ad business with me and the guys?"

"Oui, I do," Francis said with a firm nod. "It's a job that I can't d on my own."

"Oh, I see," Matthias' eyes held understanding. He waved the other over with the flick of his wrist, heading off to the back of the shop. "Follow me then. We need to drag the other guys in this one. It's a good thing we didn't hold this meeting at the club."

Francis followed with an determined scowl on his face.

He looked around to see that there were different doors in the narrow hallways. What they lead to, Francis never knew and he honestly didn't want to find out. Hanging on a far wall was a huge axe. Francis eyes widened at this, staring at the back of the taller vampire that was leading the way. He was almost certain that that thing was his.

"Well, here we are," Matthias said, standing in front of a large wooden door. He turned to the Frenchman with a serious expression. "Be warned, these guys are all about their business. And so am I. If you came here for some bullshit, you might as well get ready to run because that axe will be shoved so far up your ass-"

"It is important," Francis cut him off with impatience. "I only have a little time before my butler come looking for me."

The Dane nodded, turning and pushed the door open.

Entering, Francs froze under the gaze of the occupants.

The red head, Emma, was there along with four other males. They all had blonde hair, in various shades as well as eyes except for on whom was lavender. One sat in a corner, book in hand and with a small curl that seemed to defy gravity. He looked pretty bored, only glancing up at Francis then continued with what he was doing. And other, with platinum hair, sat beside him, looking at the other with a blank expression also.

There was a tall male with short hair sitting on a long couch in the middle of the room, searching through what looked like maps. With the burst of the door, he looked up, icy blue eyes capturing Francis with intimidation. Another male with slightly longer hair than the other greeted Francis with a smile, nodding in acknowledgement before continuing with his work.

"Hey guys," the Dane said. "This is the guy Gil was telling us about."

All of them looked Francis over with different expression. The one with the curl let out a sigh, looking down at his book once again.

"Why did you bring a human here?" his smooth voice asked, cutting the thick air.

"Ah-"

"I am not human, thank you very much," Francis spoke up. Everyone looked t him with raised brows.

"Oh, that's believable," the nice looking one said.

"'ow so?" the tall one asked.

"Can't you smell his scent?" the other said. "He has no human scent. If he did, he would not have been still standing there."

"Why exactly are you here?" the youngest asked. "We have no time-"

"It is of none of your concern, Emil," the Norwegian said, snapping his book shut. "Why don't you leave?"

"What!? Why!?"

"Sorry little guy! This is a big boy's meeting, okay?" Matthias said with a wide grin.

"I agree," the nice one said.

"'o do I," the intimidating one agreed with a firm head shake.

The youngest huffed, storming out of the room. "You know, I'm not a baby anymore!" he snapped before leaving.

"He's such a drama queen," Matthias said with a sigh. "So, let's get down to business!"

"Right," Francis said, stepping up. All eyes were on him now, curiosity on all of their faces. Francis bowed his head, before slowly lifting his head, eyes glowing red as he smirked. "I have a job for you. It involves getting rid of a certain someone."

**=Note= And that's that! I wanted to leave it there so that I can start planning what happens next. Yes, Francis is a vampire to. Always have been. So that Makes Alfred a half-bred which he doesn't want to be stuck with. He go his revenge on Arthur by enslaving him and killing most of the people in his tribe. So, if you're confused...sorry dudes! Really! **

**Anyways, I hope you all like this one. Is that FRUK i see...no, not really! Sorry guys. It was a little towards the beginning but it was completely one-sided with not type of passion at all. I just like writing little stuff like that just for fun...and to mess with England!**

**Translations= Danish=**

Hvad er det? at være en tøs er vi= What's this? being a slut are we?

N-Nej= N-No!

Han kom til mig Matthias! Jeg var just= He was coming on to me Matthias! I was just-

Nok- Enough

Afskedige dig fra min tilstedeværelse= Dismiss yourself from my presence.

**That's straight from google translate so if it isn't right, my Danish friends, I'm sorry dudes! And also, Emma is an OC of mines. She's the city of Copenhagen in future stories I will write, just so ya'll know. She won't be in this story much though.**


	9. Chapter 9- My Butler, His Brothers

**=Note= Here's chapter 8 for you guys. I had to really concentrate on this one though. It was hard! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**=IAL=**

_British Butler_

_Chapter 8: My Butler, His Brothers_

"Whoa! This is neat!" Alfred chirped, smashing his face to a display glass.

"Young master! Get your face off of the disgusting window this instant! There's no telling what kind of germs that are on-"

"Look Arthur! I wanna go there!" Alfred zipped off in a totally different direction while the Brit was distracted. Arthur groaned as he turned.

"It's 'want to' not wanna! Stop making up such vocabulary! And stop running off or you'll get lost!" Alfred slowed his speed, turning towards the other with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said looking down at his feet. "I never had been on this side of town before."

"That still gives you no right to run off," Arthur said softly with a sigh. "Why don't you help me with your bags from your previous store visits to the carriage? As soon as that's done, we can go explore as much as you want."

"Really?" Alfred eyes brightened with a grin taking half of his face. "Okay! Come on Arthur, don't be slow!" Arthur chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm before walking after him. He was perfectly capable of handing the load on his own. But it was about time Alfred learns how to do some work independently. What if Arthur wasn't there forever?

Arthur frowned at the thought. How stupid was he? If anything, it was the other way around. Arthur was immortal while Alfred…what was Alfred? From the sense he was making with Francis, he fully understood that Alfred wasn't exactly human, but he wasn't exactly vampire either. And never had Arthur heard in all the centuries he lived of a half bred child. Well, he met a couple, but they died. So does that mean Alfred would die too? That is, if Oliver wasn't playing with his mind.

Arthur shook his head. _Bloody hell,_ he said to himself. _Why am I thinking of such things? I need a nice up of hot tea._

"Arthur help!" someone called out his name. The Brit was now on high alert, frantically looking around.

"Alfred?" he called back. In a distance he saw a man heading towards the child was rapid speed. Other people continued on with their business, either too scared to help or just didn't care. "Bloody hell!" Arthur sprinted.

"Arthur!" Alfred cried out before his capture covered his mouth.

"Oi, shut it kid!" he hissed before looking around, trying to find an escape route. Alfred wiggled in the other's grasp, breaking free and biting his capture's hand. "Ow! You damn- stop it right now!"

"Come on Jack, we need to go," a shorted male with dirty blonde hair and curls said, eyes shifting nervously. "My shield won't last forever. Once it breaks the trance is gone and people will see that we are taking him away!"

"Get off my back, Kiwi!" the brunette snapped, struggling to keep a hold on the child. "This little nipper's stronger than he looks! At least help me!"

"I can't!" the other cried out. "Did you not just hear me say-"

"Your trance will soon break and people will see you?"

Both of them froze, the brunette now hold Alfred upside-down in an awkward grasp. Both males' green eyes were wide, and then they both looked at each other in shock. "What the- you can see us?" the blonde asked.

"As clear as a cloudless day," Arthur said, casually dusting off what seemed like a skillet he got from nowhere. "And it's not hard to miss the two of you arguing so loudly. I will tell you this once and only once." Arthur looked at them, eyes hard with a frown knitted in his thick eyebrows. "I would greatly appreciate it if you unhand my young master or suffer the consequences."

"Oooo! We're so scared of a petty human!" the brunette teased, laughing loudly. "Like your threats mean anything! Hey Kiwi, you hear this? This guy has got to be joking!" The brunette was throwing into a fit of laughter, Alfred now standing by the other's side. Alfred looked at the shorter male in confusion.

"What does he mean by that?" he asked.

"I-"

"You have exactly three seconds to let him go," Arthur calmly said. Alfred and the blonde looked at the butler who was now pulling on a different pair of gloves. "After the third count he better be by my side or you both will pay the price."

"Bring it on, human!" the cocky brunette taunted. "I'll show you how we kick ass Down Under!"

"Er, Jack-"

"Not now Kiwi," the one named Jack hissed. "I'm in the zone."

Arthur began to count. "One-"

"Jack-"

"Why are you so scared of a human!?"

"Two-"

"Don't you sense him, git! He bloody one of us!"

"How would you know that?" Jack asked, challenging the other.

"I don't get it," Alfred said, looking over at Arthur…whose eyes were now glowing red.

"Three."

Before anyone knew it, Jack was sent flying across the alley. James gasped. "Jack!"

Arthur appeared behind the other, grabbing him by the neck and threw him in the air. With a swift kick, Arthur knocked the other through a brick wall. He quickly grabbed Alfred, scooping him into his arms, bridal style.

"Kiwi!" Jack cried out, pitting out blood. He slowly stood up, his own eyes glowing red with his teeth bared. "Why you little prick! How dare you touch my brother!?"

In blind rage, the other charged at Arthur who had his back turned walking away. Alfred's eyes grew in fright, tugging on his butler's coat. "Arthur!"

Arthur grunted, tossing Alfred high in the air. He quickly turned on his heel, engaging in hand-to-hand combat with the brunette. Kneeing him in the stomach, Arthur roundhouse him into another building. James came charging next, Arthur dodging every punch. Kneeling to pick up a pebble, Arthur flicked it at the other like a bullet.

James hissed, falling on his knees in pain. To his misfortune, the pebble hit him where the sun doesn't shine. James grabbed himself, falling to his knees with a whine.

"Whoa! Not cool!" Jack whined as he staggered out of the smoky ruins of the crumbled building. "That wasn't fair play! Why would you hit a make in his balls? Have you no heart, mate?"

Arthur side, holding his arms out and swiftly caught Alfred. The poor lad was shaken from his high toss.

Arthur turned to the other two, and in a knick of time as the trance broke. His frown was now smug, his eyebrows rose. "Now, if you gentlemen don't mind. I have to go meet my master."

"W-Wait!" James panted, reaching out towards the other. Jack made his way to the other's side, helping him stand to his feet. "Y-You're one of us, aren't you?"

"And so's the boy," Jack said, eyes looking down at Alfred. The young blonde tried his best to hide in the crook of Arthur's neck.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Arthur said.

"Of course you do," James said while standing to his feet. "But the boy doesn't know it, does he?"

"Arthur," Alfred whimpered.

"It's alright," Arthur cooed before his eyes hardened at the other two. "You will not say a think to this child, got it?"

"He has to know anyways," Jack said rolling his eyes. "And it's been awhile, hasn't it big brother?"

Arthur tensed at the title. Big brother? Wait…this can't be.

"Jack, James?"

"Damn, you're very slow aren't you?" Jack teased. "We're all grown up now, aren't we?"

"We've been searching for you," James said with a small smile. "We've been watching you for the last month just to formulate a plan on how to get you back."

"It was the boy we knew we needed to get," Jack said with a grin. "The little bloke has your heart, doesn't he?"

"I-"

"Now that we have you, it is safe to say we can escape," James cut in. "There's no way we'll let you stay a Frenchman's butler."

"I-I can't go," Arthur said. The scenes of a burning home and screaming Alfred came to mind. He couldn't leave. Not when it was so close to Francis snapping.

"And why not?" Jack huffed. "We've busted our asses trying to find you and you turn us down!?"

"If you want, you can bring the boy," James suggested. "Everyone's anxious to see you. Alley's been dying to know if you're alright."

Arthur's eyes softened at the mention of that name. He shook his head.

"I can't go with you-"

"But you should," Alfred's voice cut in. Arthur jumped, completely forgetting about the lad.

"Alfred-"

"They've been looking everywhere for you, Arthur. It's okay, I can find a new butler. I'll be okay."

"A butler must never leave his master," Arthur softly said. "And I'll never leave Alfred. You know this. I can't leave you alone with your father."

"I will have Feliciano, Elizeveta, Lovino and even Roderick to protect me," Alfred said with an innocent smile. "I want you to go with your family."

Arthur felt his eyes sting. Instant replays on Oliver's visions kept playing in his mind. The house, the servants, he couldn't leave them in the hands of a heartless man. He couldn't leave mere humans in the hands of a cold-hearted vampire.

But his family…they all have been searching for him.

He looked at Jack and James. He couldn't…he couldn't just abandon them either. Not after all the years they've been looking for him.

He didn't know where to go.

Setting Alfred on his feet and grabbing his hand, Arthur bowed slightly to the other two and turned on hi heel. "You gentlemen have a nice evening," he said walking off. "Come young master. We must search for you father now."

=IAL=

"Arthur."

"Yes young master?"

It was nearly ten that night. Usually Arthur would not allow the other to stay up so late, but he said he was having nightmares so Arthur made the exception. Alfred was curled by Arthur's side, the elder laying beside him and holding the boy close to his chest. Alfred played with the fabric of his clothing, trying to avoid eye contact with his butler.

Arthur chuckled, pulling the boy's head up by the chin with his index finger. "What is it, my lord?" he asked, concerned.

"I-" Alfred started but paused to rephrase the question. "W-What exactly are you?"

Arthur tensed. He knew the boy would ask sooner or later considering the conversation between him and his brothers about being 'human'. Well, at least Jack's taunts tipped the young boy off. He really didn't think Alfred was paying attention.

"What made you ask that, lad?" he questioned.

Alfred shrugged. "I don't know. I just…I don't know. You don't act like normal people. I saw how you beat those two men up. It wasn't human at all. A-and what that man said…what are you Arthur? What am I?"

Arthur sighed, sitting up in the bed and ran his fingers through his messy hair. "I will explain this to you," he said. "But you have to be a big boy and take it."

**=Note= I loved writing the fighting scene really. It was pretty fun to tell the truth. Alright, so, what do you think of this chapter? Reviews are welcomed! If there are incorrect grammar and spelling, please ignore and I'll find time to go back and edit!**


	10. Chapter 10- My Butler, His Truths

**=Note= Hi! I come with another chapter in my possession! I'm so happy for al the support! From my followers to my reviewers! You guys are awesome! Well, I'm gonna shut up now and let ya'll read. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**=IAL=**

_British Butler_

_Chapter 9: My Butler, His Truths_

"Alright! This is what we're gonna do guys! Tino, you watch my back. Berwald, you watch my back. Emil, we send you in as bait and Lukus, you watch my back also!"

The shorter blonde, Tino slowly raised his hand with a timid smile on his face. This caught the other's attention, a rather large grin spreading across the Dane's face. "Yes, you there! Tino!"

"What exactly will you be doing?" he asked. "I mean, you can't just let us do the dirty work."

"I'm gonna start the fire, duh," Matthias rolled his eyes. "Besides, it's the coolest job to do. The rest is laaaame!"

Lukus grabbed the other by the scarf that was hanging around his neck, effectively choking the other. "Shut up," he coolly said. "Your voice is annoying. And we're not doing anything tonight. If I am correct, Master Bonnefoy wants us to do the job at a full moon which is tomorrow by midnight."

Matthias choked, flailing his arms as he tried to pry the other's grip from around his neck. Lukus sighed, letting the scarf go and effectively allowing the other to breath. Matthias dramatically fell to the ground, wheezing and speaking nonsense about the 'lack of love' in the group.

"Why a full moon?" Emil curiously asked. "Isn't that when those mutts come out?"

"If I knew any better, I'd say Mr. Bonnefoy's trying to kill his family and us as well," Tino said with a thoughtful frown.

"That'll be messed up," Matthias groaned, standing to his feet. "Why the hell would he do that? That's so stupid. Besides, Gil said he was good people."

"He can say one thing," Tino argued back. "You know how cunning Gilbert can be. They don't call him 'The Joker of the Night' for nothing."

"Yeah yeah," Matthias waved the other off. "What ever you say, shrimp."

Tino growled before being cut off by Berwald.

"'e ne'd to f'nd a pl'ce to 'atch," he mumbled before jumping off of a very high building.

"I agree with Berwald," Lukus nodded firmly. "We need to watch our targets throughout the rest of the night and all day tomorrow. I wish that Frenchman would have come to us earlier so that we could have more time to learn their routine." Jumping off the building after the other, Lukus landed with swiftness, jumping high into the trees in the woods in the direction of the manor.

"Ah, guys wait up!" Tino called after them, following suite. Emil was about to take off too until a strong grasp stopped him. He looked back to see Matthias who had a small smile on his face.

Emil groaned, looking sharply with his red eyes glowing in the moonlight. "What do you want?" he asked in agitation.

"Maybe we can stop by a bar or something to grab some booze first," Matthias suggested. "Don't worry, I won't tell your big bro anything!"

"We have a job to do and you're worried about drinking," Emil blankly said. They both had a small stare-off before Emil sighed. "You're such an idiot. If we weren't immortal, I would have killed you right about now." With that, he wrapped his cloak tighter around himself before going after the others.

"What?" Matthias shouted after him. "Kill me? You're hilarious!" Taking off after the younger, Matthias laughed. "And I wasn't thinking about alcohol! You guys need to loosen up a little!"

In the shadows of the near the woods, a rather large beast, more like a huge dog, growled as he lowered himself to the ground as trying not to be seen. His chocolate brown fur was blended in well with the background so spotting him wouldn't be so easy.

"Fretello," another hound whined beside the other.

"Not now, bastard," he growled. "Don't you see that I'm busy!"

"Wahhh! Don't yell at me, please!" the redheaded hound whimpered, covering his head with his paws. "I'm sorry! I was just wondering why we stopped here when we could be hunting!"

The other rolled his eyes, turning fully towards his brother with a frown. "Did you not just hear that?" he calmly asked. "They're planning on attacking the manor!"

"Really? Why?" Feliciano asked, tilting his head with his ears down on the side of his face. "Why would they do that?"

"I have no idea," Lovino said. "But it isn't good. We have to watch those blood sucking bastards. They said something about attack tomorrow at midnight. That'll give us enough time to tell Arthur and get back up."

Turning and walking off, Feliciano blinked after his brother. "Wait, will we be fighting?" he asked.

"Only if we have to," Lovino growled lightly before running off.

Feliciano just sat there, his tail whipping behind him. "Wait! Fretello! Wait for me!"

=IAL=

Alfred lie in his bed, hands folded across his chest as he laid there, mind rolling. What Arthur just told him was indeed overwhelming, especially for a young boy his age. Every question he asked was answered. Even the once that weren't voiced was too. Slowly raising his hand in front of his face in the darkness, Alfred replayed what Arthur told him in his mind.

"_Alfred," Arthur said, taking a pause. His eyebrows furrowed in agitation, not at all ready to tell the boy what he really was. He didn't want the lad to think differently of him, but he knew the other would have found out eventually. He was a smart boy and it would have taken not time before he placed the pieces together on his own._

"_Arthur?" Alfred said, pulling on his butler's sleeve. Arthur looked down at him. His blue eyes were begging and pleading him for an explanation. How can he tell a seven year old that he wasn't exactly human?_

"_Alfred, what I'm about to tell you is really important. You have to be a big boy and take it okay?"_

"_I'm a big boy, Arthur," Alfred said, trying to put on a brave face._

_Arthur sighed, running his fingers through his messy hair. Pulling at the roots, he exhaled, slowly opening his eyes that were now glowing red. They shone in the moonlight, causing Alfred to gasp in awe and wonder. Arthur's fangs slowly revealed themselves from under his upper lip, the pearly white needles also glistening in the light._

_Alfred tilted his head slightly, observing them closely._

"_You see lad," Arthur began, slowly but surely. "I am not…exactly human."_

_Alfred blinked at first and then a small smile graced across his face._

"_I know!" he said._

_Arthur blinked in disbelief. "You…know?" he questioned. Alfred nodded sharply, excitedly to be exact. _

"_I always knew you weren't Arthur! Since I was three, I could see all kinds of weird stuff. Feliciano isn't human either and so is Lovino!"_

"_Really now?" Arthur said in bewilderment. "…you're not afraid of me?"_

"_Why would I be?" Alfred said with a soft smile. "You've treated me and took care of me better than my own papa has. I feel safe with you. You're my friend Arthur…I know you wouldn't hurt me."_

_Arthur's eyes softened with a smile of his own appearing. He pulled the young blonde on his lap, rocking slowly. He placed his chin on the top of the other's head, a tear slowly slipping down his cheek._

"_I'm so happy you don't see me as a monster," he started to repeat over and over again. But the last of his words is what confused Alfred._

"_Please forgive me…"_

Alfred blinked when a tapping noise interrupted hi. He blinked, quickly scooting out of the bed and headed towards the window. A wolf the size of a large truck sat outside his window, pawing innocently at the glass. His red fur shone in the moonlight, brown eyes big and innocent. It was Feliciano.

"I can't let you in unless you change back," Alfred whispered. The wolf whimpered, slowly changing back into his human form. Stark naked, Feliciano ran to the window, scratching at it frantically.

"Vee~ let me in! It's freezing out here! I think I'm about to die!"

"Hold on," Alfred said with a giggle, opening the glass door. Feliciano stepped in, shaking his body like he had fur and grinned at the boy.

"Gratzi bambino~" he chirped, receiving the clothes from the boy. Alfred grinned, looking around.

"Where's Lovino?" he asked.

"Oh, fretello went to go stalk some scary people," Feliciano said, shaking in fear. "It was scary! They were so scary! I didn't want to follow them anymore but fretello threatened to beat me to the inch of my life! I got so scared that the first chance I had when he looked away, I ran!"

Alfred giggled at his servant. Yup, that was Feliciano.

"What scary man?" Alfred asked curiously.

"It's nothing to worry about," Feliciano said with a assuring smile, handing Alfred back the blanket once he was dressed. "You should be heading to bed now. You have a very big day tomorrow."

Alfred nodded his head hesitantly and walked over to his bed. "Okay," he said crawling under the covers. "Good night Feliciano."

"Good night, master~" Feliciano said before stepping out of the room. Alfred laid there for a minute before allowing his eyes to slowly close. The other was right. He had to rest up for the next day.

=IAL=

He had to remain calm. At least until he heard the door click behind him. Still holding that smile he was giving Alfred, the door clicked behind Feliciano, engulfing him in the quietness of the mansion. He stood there for a minute with that same smile frozen on his face. His heart was pounding against his ribcage and his mind raced a hundred miles per second.

He slowly opened his mouth, collecting air into his lungs and-

"ARTHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!" he screamed, racing rapidly down the hallway. Lights to rooms turned on, Roderick storming out of his room with Elizeveta following after him, trying desperately to hold her clothes together. Roderick's own clothes were a bit askew but Feliciano's mind didn't process that. He was too busy panicking.

"What is the meaning of all of this shouting!?" Roderick snapped angrily. "Don't you know that our master as well as the whole damn manor's asleep!?"

"Where's Arthur? I need to talk to him!" Feliciano panicked, crying. "I need to see him now!"

"Why don't you calm down and tell us what happened?" Elizeveta calmly said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"But I can't!" Feliciano whimpered. "Fretello told me to only tell Arthur.

"Tell me what exactly?" Arthur's voice startled everyone. The blonde had a teacup in his hand, a hard scowl of irritation on his face. Feliciano sniffed, lip trembling before he tackled the butler. Arthur gasped at the sudden impact, dropping his cup which shattered on the floor.

"You bloody git! That was my favorite teacup! What the hell in the meaning of this?"

"It's awful!" Feliciano cried out, burying his face in Arthur's jacket. "Fretello and I saw some scary men in the alley back in town. They were plotting to take over tomorrow around midnight! They said that they were gonna kill us all and I don't want to die!"

"Bollocks! It this true?" Arthur exclaimed while Roderick and Elizeveta gasped.

"It is!" Feliciano cried out, completely forgetting the other two who knew nothing about what he really was standing there. "We were out hunting when we head them! Well, fretello heard them, I was taking a poop!"

"Uh…outside?" Roderick question.

"And why were you hunting?" Elizeveta asked also.

"Everyone, be quiet," Arthur firmly said. They all fell silent. They others tried to hear but only Arthur could hear it. The scuffling of feet.

"What is it?" Roderick asked.

"Hush," Arthur hissed. Not awhile after, everyone else began to hear footsteps also. Being that the house was huge with a high ceiling and wide walls, the sound of someone walking on the roof was barely audible but was still heard softly as it bounced off of the walls.

"I-Is someone trying to break into the house?" Elizeveta asked.

"No," Arthur said. "But we do rather have guests over. Roderick, why don't you and Elizeveta go someplace safe for now? Feliciano, come with me."

"What?" Feliciano cried out, shaking. "Why me? Why can't I protect the pretty lady?"

"Because I said so," Arthur snapped. "Besides," he leaned in closer to the Italian. "You wouldn't want to put Roderick in danger. He's merely a human you see. Plus I need your nose and swiftness just in case they try to attack."

"I don't know," Feliciano sounded doubtful. "Running outside chasing complete strangers seems reckless to me, vee~."

Arthur wore a deadpanned expression before shaking his head. "Fine," he said. "If one of them slips by and get into this house, you'd have to fight them alone."

With that, he turned on his heel and walked towards the front door. Feliciano whimpered, looking back at the couple. Elizeveta smiled while Roderick scowled. Feliciano blinked as what Arthur said finally sank in.

"Ah! Wait! Don't leave me here by myself! I-"

_Crash!_

Elizevta screamed, Roderick shielding her from the falling glass. A rather large axe landed right in front of them, engraving itself in the floor. A tall figure jumped through the hole in the glass on the ceiling, landing in front of the couple swiftly. He slowly stood up, turning towards them. His eyes slowly opened, revealing ruby red irises. A grin slowly crept on his handsome face, a chuckle leaving his throat.

Arthur quickly turned, Feliciano meeping and hiding behind the other.

"That's one of them!" he whimpered. "That one of them, Arthur!"

"Well, well," the Dane said with a hand on his hip. "I wasn't expecting a meal! You people are to generous really."

"Sod off!" Roderick said, standing in front of his beloved. "You are not welcomed here, I'm afraid. So if you don't mind leaving-"

"As a matter of fact, I do mind," the other growled. "You're annoying. I guys you'll be my first meal."

Snatching the large axe out of the ground, the Dane slowly advanced towards the two. Arthur slowly reached into his pocket, pulling out what looked like needle darts. With a coy grin, he flung with at rapid speed, like bullets.

As the needles headed towards their targets, the Dane blocked them off with a quick motion. Arthur side-stepped, digging into his pockets before flinging more. He jumped high in the air and made them rain down on the other. Feliciano grabbed both Roderick and Elizeveta's hands, leading them to safety.

The Dane jumped in the air as well, swinging his axe at Arthur. Jumping off of the wall with a grunt, Arthur launched himself at his attacker, butter knives in hand. Matthias licked his lips also launching himself towards the other.

A loud cling on metal against metal rang against the wall. Pushing off from each other, they both landed swiftly on their feet, panting. Matthias had a huge grin on his face while Arthur scowled.

"So, you must be Arthur then," the Dane as cockily. "Looks like I've hit the jackpot. Guess what? We were gonna attack you guys tomorrow but we decided, why not now."

"What?" Arthur's eyes grew, heart racing. A dark chuckle was heard in the shadows. In the corner of his eye, Arthur could see Oliver standing there with a watch in his head.

"Three…two…one," he purred.

_Dong! Dong! Dong!_

The clock chimed. With every chime, Arthur's heart stopped. His eyes grew in realization. This was the night…but how…?

"You lied to me!" Arthur snapped. The laughter bounced off the walls. Arthur's teeth gritted in anger, his eyes flashing. "Oliver!"

"Whoa, man. Talking to your imagination's kind of weird," Matthias said with a chuckle. "Wow, I'm fighting someone who's loose in the brain. You should be easy to get rid of."

Arthur completely ignored the taller blonde, looking around him. Everything was now becoming a reality. What was he to do? Before Arthur knew it, one of the windows broke again. This time, a lean blonde with a curl came in. as soon as he landed, he ran with lightning speed towards the direction of Alfred's room.

"No," Arthur's face lost all color. "Alfred ! No!"

Before he could take off, Matthias flung his axe at the other. Being caught of guard, the axe pinned Arthur to the wall. He tried to break free, but the damned thing had him pinned good. His heart was racing in fear. He had to get to Alfred!

"There's no way you're getting out of this fight so easy, peasant," Matthias growled. A sinister smile came across his face as his eyes literally glowed, his teeth becoming sharper. "The only way you can get out of this is through death. Let's see you take down the King of the Night!"

**=Note= I had to leave it hanging there. Oh, so we're getting to the good stuff. Just to let you know, I changed the time of the attacks for a reason. The Nordic Five vampires play by their own rules. They're ordered to do one thing but they do stuff to their liking. That and I just couldn't wait to get to the good stuff. Epic fights are happening here. It won't be to long before this story comes to an end. But don't worry, it's only the ending of book one! **

**Where's Francis you ask? He's coming in the next chapter. And poor Alfred! And yes, Felciano and Lovino are werewolves. Elizeveta and Roderick are not aware of this…yet anyways. Well, thanks for reading and review if you please!**


	11. Chapter 11- My Butler, Home Invasion

**=Note= Hello again~ Are ya'll ready for the epicness? I know I am! This chapter will be almost as awesome as Prussia!**

**Prussia: Please, I'll always be more awesome! I'm so ho I can kiss myself! Kesesese~**

**I know right!? Anyways, I'll shut up now. If none of ya'll have ever seen 'Tik Tok Parody', the one with the Hetalia cosplayers you should take a look at it on YouTube! Those guys look like they're having soooo much fun! It's awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia…sadly**

**=IAL=**

_British Butler_

_Chapter 10: My Butler, Home Invasion_

"What do you think, Berwald? About holding off until tomorrow that is."

Berwald watches a rather large home with a calculating look, a scowl on his otherwise blank face. He blinked, slowly turning to the others who were watching him expectantly.

"'e at'ack to'ight in'tead," he darkly said, turning on his heel with his cloak swishing behind him. Matthias let out a howl of pleasant glee, his grin taking up his entire face with a sinister gleam in his eye.

"I can see why," Lukas said. "They're vulnerable now. If we catch them by surprise it'll end quickly."

"Oh my, but we don't have a plan," Tino said, looking nervous. "We can't just barge in here recklessly. That sounds like something Matthias would tell us to do."

"We'll c'me up with a pl'n," Berwald mumbled.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm out," Matthias said with a sigh, summoning his axe. "I say just go for it. The only supernatural being is this Arthur. We can take him and the humans down without a problem."

"It's killing me slowly to admit this but Matthias' right," Emil said with an irritated sigh. "We're to go in, kill this 'Arthur' and burn down the house, leaving the humans to suffer. I'd rather do this quick."

"Fine then," Lukas smoothly said. "Francis also wants the boy. I'll go along with Emil to collect him. Berwald and Tino, maybe you two should go and find Arthur-"

"I wanna find Arthur!" Matthias whined.

"Fine!" Lukas snapped in irritation. "Matthias find and kill Arthur. Berwald and Tino, wy don't you search the house for anything valuable. What the Frenchman paid us wasn't enough in my opinion. Letting all the valuable stuff go to waste I a burning home would be a shame."

Without saying much else, Lukas jumped out of the trees and sprinted towards the house.

"Alright! Time for a blood bath!" Matthias whooped.

Emil followed wordlessly and Tino looked at Berwald meekly.

"What if we run into a problem?" he asked the other.

"Then we'll h've to f'ght," Berwald said before following the others.

Tino stood there for a minute. The cold winter breeze flew through his hair, making him shiver slightly. He looked up at the dark grey sky, watching as the snowflakes danced down on the earth. Sighing and pulling his coat tighter around himself, he jumped down and followed the others.

What he didn't know was that a few wolves were watching them.

=IAL=

"When should we go in, amigo?" a large wolf with chocolate brown fur asked.

"Shut up, idiot!" another hissed. "Stupid tomato bastard!"

"Guys, we shouldn't be arguing," a female wolf with blonde fur said.

The two continued to argue.

Another male with blonde fur grunted, dark blue eyes glaring at the other two. Both stopped their bickering, ears down and tails between their legs.

"N-No need to get violent, amigo!" the Spanish wolf whined.

"Look guys!" the female said. The other's followed her trail of sight. They saw the taller vampire bust the windows, the shatter of glass filling the air. He jumped into the hole, apparently inside.

"Damn it! They're inside!" Lovino said. "Come on! We have to go now!"

"Let's go!" Antonio said before the four charged towards the mansion.

=IAL=

The door slowly creaked open into the dark room. Light feet padded towards the sleeping child tucked away. He slept peacefully, not aware of the danger that he was in.

"Hm," Lukas grunted. "So this is the boy he wanted me to spare. He's quite adorable."

"We need to hurry," Emil said in irritation. "Stop playing around and get to it!"

"Calm down, little brother," Lukas said with a sigh. "And I see that someone's jealous." He looked down at the boy again, face unreadable."

"Shut up!" Emil snapped, face dusting a light pink. "I'm not jealous!"

Lukas slowly kneeled down beside Alfred, slowly brushing the hair from his forehead with graceful fingers. "If it were up to me, I'd take this child myself."

"Why a human child?" Emil whispered, stepping into the room and closing the door. "He will be of no use to us and a burden."

"That is why we should change him," Lukas said with a serious tone. "We could always kill Francis too."

"I will have none of that!" Emil quietly snapped. "Besides…the boy's already one of us, isn't he? At least that's what I've heard."

"A half-bred," Lukas said, petting the boy's hair. "He will not live long unless we change him."

"Lukas!" Emil snapped. "Just get the damn kid and let's go!"

Lukas sighed and scooped Alfred into his arms. Before they could escape through the window, the door burst open. Both vampires hissed lightly before their eyes adjusted to the bright lights. There in the doorway stood an Asian man with a bow and arrow in his hands.

He had a serious look on his face, brows wrinkled with hard pressed lips.

"You will let Alfred-sama go or pay the price," he said, loading an arrow in the bow. "I am known for my sharp shooting skills. That and I was trained by Arthur-sempi."

"Geez, this Arthur must be really good," Emil mumbled to his brother.

"Here, take the boy," Lukas said, shoving a still sleeping Alfred in his brother's arms.

"Wha-"

"I'll hold him back. You take the boy to Francis. He's waiting in town close to the docks."

"Where is Francis taking him?" Kiku asked. More like demanded.

"I know nothing of his business," Lukas coolly said, slowly drawing his sword. "I am only here to complete a job. Not to get caught in your family affairs."

Kiku's eyes grew when he saw Emil heading towards the window. He quickly aimed the arrow at the other, all of his focus leaving his opponent. Lukas took the chance, moving at lightning speed, slicing through Kiku. Kiku gasped in shock and pain, holding his side where a rather large gnashes flowing with crimson red, falling to his knees. Lukas appeared in front of him, quickly backhanding Kiku through the wall.

Kiku rolled a good distance, wobbly getting back on his feet. He aimed his arrow, shooting a volley of them at Lukas who continuously disappeared and reappeared. Lukas swiftly blocked the arrows, licking his sword's blade and charged at Kiku again. Kiku quickly aimed again, shooting the arrow towards Lukas' head.

Lukas side-stepped, disappearing and reappearing right in front of Kiku. Before Kiku could react, Lukas harshly kicked Kiku in the stomach, sending him down the rather long hallway. Hitting a wall and making a rather large dent, Kiku coughed up blood, blood dripping down his chin and onto his clothes. Blood poured from his head, engulfing his vision as it made its way to his eyes.

He panted, rolling to the ground with a thud. Hearing soft footsteps, he shakily stood up, dizziness and nausea overtaking him.

"I-Itai," he panted. Lukas stopped in front of him, cold blue eyes staring down at him. Kiku looked up at him with wide frightened eyes.

"They sent me a human to fight," he Lukas coldly said. "How pathetic."

Roughly grabbing Kiku by the neck, Lukas dragged him closer to himself. Kiku grabbed the other's wrists, kicking his legs and trying to break free from the death-grip. "P-Please! Let me go!"

"Why would I do that?" Lukas purred, bringing his lips to Kiku's neck. Nuzzling it playfully, Lukas chuckled darkly. "What's the fun in that? Allowing my food to go to waste. You might have been a horrible opponent but you'll make a good meal."

Hissing, Lukas opened his mouth slowly, fangs showing and ready to embed themselves in Kiku's creamy flesh.

Kiku closed his eyes tight.

_This is it,_ he said to himself. _Alfred-sama…I am sorry I failed you-_

Glass shattered, raining o the two men. Lukas pulled away, glaring at whatever disturbed him. Standing in the light of the moon, a young man with rather pale skin and dark hair sat on the windowsill, a huge grin on his face. His lone curl bounced happily.

"I am here to save you, da-ze!"

**=Note=**

**And that's it for this chapter. I have no idea why, but I'm throwing in a lot of twists if you haven't noticed. I don't want my readers to predict what'll happen next. You know, to keep the thrill and excitement. And, IDK. I just decided to throw my other favorite Hetalia character in here. Next chapter will explain where and how Korea knew about the attack. You all will know. Just to throw this clue in, Yong-Soo was a stalker! Plus, he'd make a cute vampire!**


	12. Chapter 12- My Butler vs the King

**=Note= So here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long to upload. Just moved into my new place and starting the college life…yay! Wish me luck!**

**Disclimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**=IAL=**

_British Butler_

_Chapter 11: My Butler vs. the King of the Night_

Arthur growled as the other blonde cackled. He gripped at the blasted axe that pinned him to the wall. Gritting his teeth, he grunted as he tried his best the detach himself.

"There's no use," Matthias said with a grin. "Only I can remove my axe and no one else. That comes in handy when trying to kill prey."

"What do you want from us?" Arthur questioned, green orbs glaring. "I'm pretty sure I've never met you in my bloody life! What could we have possibly done to you?"

"Well," Matthias said, tapping his finger on his chin as if in thought. "We were hired by some French guy with girly hair. He wanted us to kill you and take the kid and burn this place down or whatever. Whatever you two got going is none of my business. I'm just here to get the job done."

_Francis!_ Arthur snapped in his mind. _Once I get my hands on that bloody fool I drain him of his life and set his body aflame!_

"But enough of that," Matthias said, stepping up to the Brit. Arthur's eyes widened as he tried to pull himself free once again. Matthias cackled, snatching the axe away and swung it forcefully. Arthur gasped; quickly ducking at the blade tore through the wall.

_Bloody hell! That could have been my face!_ Arthur thought as he dodged another aggressive swing. Matthias swung the axe like it was another part of his arm. Arthur back flipped out of the way, drawing his own weapon of choice. Matthias grunted, swinging his axe at Arthur once again. Arthur blocked the attack with his small knife, blade grinding against blade that causes a small spark.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Matthias laughed. "What the hell with a butter knife do you stupid Brit?"

Arthur grinned smugly. "You'd be surprised," he purred before flicking his wrist. Twisting his knife in an angle, Arthur threw Matthias' balance off, the axe being stuck in the floor. Matthias growled in irritation, trying hard to pull the axe from the floorboards. Arthur jumped up, delivering a roundhouse kick to the other man's face that sent him flying on the opposite end of the room.

Matthias growled, quickly gaining his feet and charged at Arthur. Arthur side-stepped, blocking a hit. Catching the other's hand into his own, Arthur twisted the Dane's wrist and hit him in the face.

Matthias hissed in pain, holding his face and kneeling slightly on one knee. Arthur quickly looked around, eyes landing on something silver. _My tray!_ He said to himself._ Time to see if carrying around pays off!_

He grinned to himself as he charged towards his next weapon of choice, that is, until Matthias chunked his axe at the other. Arthur yelled out in pain, falling face-first onto the ground. His eyes were widened in shock, mouth slight gapped. In the corner of his eye he could see a river of blood spilling onto the white marble floor. He pain in his back was like none other, tears slightly wailing in his eyes.

If he was human, he would surely be dead by now.

"Che, you thought you had me down," Matthias panted with a grin. "Some much for that! You can't beat me even if you tried." Arthur heard footsteps approaching him. Arthur groaned, yelling out when the blade was violently snatched from his back. Coughing slightly, Arthur turned over, his wound already beginning to heal. A smiled at the Dane, making the other frown up.

"That's what you think," Arthur said before kicking the other between his legs. Matthias howled in pain, falling to his knees. Arthur kicked him in the face, a crack splitting the air. Arthur got on his feet, sprinting down the halls.

"Alfred!" he called out.

"Times running out," Oliver said with a smirk.

=IAL=

Kiku stared at the figure that sat on the windowsill. His smile was wide on his otherwise child-like face. An aura of cockiness surrounded him as he stood there, dark eyes cast down on the blonde.

"What the hell is this?" Lukas said n annoyance.

"Now I can't have you killing my friend," the young man said with a cute smile. "That wouldn't be good! Whose breasts would I claim?"

"Wait, I know you!" Kiku said in surprise. "You're that strange kid that works in the market."

"It's not nice to call people strange," the boy said with a pout, and then a wide smile overtook his face. "I saved you after all, da-ze! Don't I get a reward?"

Before Kiku could answer, Lukas flashed in front of the young Korean, kicking him with all his strength. Yong Soo flew, landing swiftly in front of Kiku. Kiku's eyes widened at the sight before him. The young man seemed to have what looked like fangs.

"You should get out of here," Yong Soo mumbled. "I'll hold him back while you escape."

Kiku looked at the boy then at his bow that wasn't lying too far away. A look a determination crossed is face as he quickly dove for it. Ending up on Yong Soo's side, Kiku pointed the thing at Lukas whose eyes were wider than saucers.

"I'll help," he said. "Mostly because this one's strong."

"I'm not weak," Yong Soo whined. "I can handle him. Geez, you humans are so annoying!"

A stream of fire shot at them. Yong Soo quickly grasped Kiku, jumping in the air. Another stream followed them at Yong Soo quickly jumped from one pillar to another. Not having a chance to lad gracefully, Yong Soo hissed when the flame liked his skin, singing the exposed flesh.

Lukas stood on the ground, lips puckered as he blew the flames at the two. He really didn't want to use his ability mostly because he figured that taking the kid would have been smooth sailing.

The entire hall was set up in flames. Pictures on the walls fell victim to the fire as well as the pillars and plants. It didn't take much time before the entire hall was filled with the thick smoke.

Kiku began to cough harshly, covering his nose with his sleeve. Yong Soo squinted through it, trying to find the blonde that had caused this. He winced when Kiku fell to the ground, coughing madly. His wounds were still bleeding and Yong Soo could tell that the other was starting to become really weak.

"Japanese kid!" he called out to the other. Before he could reach Kiku, a sharp pain raced through his body. Hissing, Yong Soo slowly turned around. He gasped once he saw Lukas standing over him, a rather long sword in his hand. Polishing the metal with an essence the Korean wasn't aware of; Lukas glared down at him with cold eyes.

"This is where I end you," he coldly said. "It was nice that you managed to distract me while saving your friend."

Raising the sword up, Lukas approached Yong Soo who was paralyzed by fear. Kiku weakly looked over at the two with his teeth gritted, blood running down the side of his face. He slowly reached of his bow. Sitting up the best that he could, Kiku loaded his bow with a silver arrow.

_The best way to kill a vampire, is through the heart…_

=IAL=

"Wait, what on earth is that?" Roderick asked. Elizeveta and Feliciano turned towards the Austrian in curiosity. He was looking in the direction of the east wing of the mansion where thick smoke was seeping from. Feliciano's eyes widened slightly, a panicked look on his face.

"Oh no! someone's caught the mansion on fire!" Elizeveta said. "I sure hope that everyone's alright!"

"Could it have been that strange young man from earlier? You know, the one with the crazy hair?" Roderick asked.

Feliciano shifted uncomfortable, trying to find some way to tell the two to keep moving without sounding rude. He could smell another one of those scary guys and they were close.

"Uh, guys-"

"Oh, hello there~" a sweet tone greeted the three. Feliciano tensed, eyes wide. He slowly turned only to be greeted with a foot to his face.

Yelled as he flew across the room, Feliciano hit the opposite wall, slowly crumpling into a heap on the floor. Elizeveta cried out, being roughly held back by a smiling blonde. Roderick tried to come to her aid but was roughly pinned to the wall by a taller male with an intimidating glare.

Feliciano shakily stood up, glaring darkly at the other. "Leave them alone!" he growled. "It's me you want!"

"I'm pretty sure you are," Tino said with a soft smile. "But we can't have any survivors. Sorry to say."

"What kind of sick joke is this!?" Roderick snapped. "I'll have you know that I am well trained in combat!"

Berwald glared at the other with hard lips. He slowly looked over at Feliciano who was breath quite hard.

"Do you want to take him or me?" Berwald asked his partner.

"Oh, go ahead! I'll handle these two," Tino said with a nod.

Berwald grunted, tossing Roderick roughly to the side close to Elizeveta. "Roderick!" she cried out, breaking free from the Finnish man and kneeling close to her lover. He gasped, holding his neck as he glared at Berwald whose back was turned to him.

"No! Leave him alone!" Elizeveta cried out, tears rolling down his face. Tino sweetly smiled at her, a gleam in his red eyes.

Feliciano growled, standing in an attack position. Letting out a war cry, he charged at Berwald. Berwald swiftly caught the brunette's fist, roughly throwing him to the ground and stepped on his ribs. Feliciano whimpered, crying out in pain when Berwald dug his heel deep into his ribs, crushing them.

"No! Feliciano!" Elizeveta cried. Roderick stood up, pushing his glasses up his nose in determination. Tino sighed, shaking his head slowly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said.

"Get your stupid, blood sucking hands off of my little brother, bastards!"

Berwald looked up only to grunt as something impact him hard on the side. A giant wolf snarled, snapping at the other and trying its best to maul the man. Elizeveta screamed while Roderick eyes went at wide as saucers.

"Berwald!" Tino called out as he let Elizeveta go. She stood frozen in her spot, not believing hat she was seeing. That wolf was huge! Not to mention that it was talking!

Tino ran over to his fallen partner. "Berwald, are you okay?" he asked, worry in hi tone. Berwald groaned, turning over and glared at the other. A shiver went up Tino's spine but he swallowed thickly and stood up. He turned to the wolf with a glare, red eyes sharp. "What have you done? You could have killed him!"

"And he tried to kill my brother!" the wolf snapped. "Feliciano you stupid bastard! Why haven't you transformed!?"

"I didn't want to startle the others," Feliciano whimpered. "Sorry fretello."

Lovino looked over at Elizeveta and Roderick who were staring at him with gaped mouths. "What? Haven't seen a large dog before?"

Before they could reply, Tino tackled Lovino.

=IAL=

"Alfred!" Arthur called as he turned the corner. He panted, stopping in his tracks and looked around, panicked. He hasn't heard a peep in the hallways which was kind of eerie. Arthur scowled, running down the hallway only to be greeted it a this aura of smoke.

_The east wing!_ He said to himself. _Bloody hell, Alfred!_

"Not so fast you thick eye browed bastard!"

Arthur quickly slammed himself on the wall as the axe swished by. Arthur's breathing became rugged as the blade was close to his face. It grazed his cheekbone, leaving a small scratch that was somehow bleeding thickly.

He rolled over as Matthias charged at him, grabbing a nearby sword that was, luckily, hanging on the wall. He snatched it, blocking the blade of Matthias axe smoothly. Matthias growled, pushing Arthur roughly back, hitting the round. Arthur grunted on impact, rolling out of the way when Matthias tried to stomp his heel into his stomach.

With is speed, Arthur swung at Matthias who caught his fist. With a large grin, Matthias rammed his knee in Arthur's stomach, causing the Brit to gasp. Taking the handle of his axe, Matthias hit Arthur in the face with it, causing the other to fall harshly to the ground.

"That was a cheap move back there, brows," he panted with a cocky smile, wiping the blood off of the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. "But I must ay, you are really good. Maybe I should spare you and make you my slave?"

"Fuck off you bloody fool!" Arthur hissed. "You come anywhere near me and I'll-"

At the end of the hallway an explosion erupted. Arthur covered his face as debris flew by. Matthias shield his face as the heavy wind from the explosion swept by. Two rather large wolves appeared out of the mist of the smoke, one leading while the other had two other people on his back.

"Run you perfectionist bastard!" one of them called out.

"Lovino?" Arthur questioned.

"Vee~ Run for your lives! There's a scary man chasing after us and he wants to kill us!" the red furred wolf cried.

Before Arthur could reply, a streak of lightning came his way. He and Matthias both jumped out of the way. The lighting streak struck the wall, causing another rather large explosion to erupt.

"Damn it Tino! Don't kill me!" Matthias practically whined.

Tino slowly emerged from the smoke, a hard look on his face. "My apologies, Matthias," he said, staring at Arthur. "You're not done with him yet?"

"Nah, he's actually good," Matthias said with a shrug. "Besides, I could mop the floor with him if I wanted to."

Tino look over at Arthur again who was looking at the both of them rather tense.

"Oh my, such huge eyebrow!" Tino exclaimed. "Do you think he can do anything special with them?"

"You know what? I have no idea! I wonder if that could happen!"

"You bloody sods! I'm right here!" Arthur snapped, a vein bursting.

"Oh, who can miss ya? You know, with you eyebrows and stuff."

"You fucking-"

"Oi, Tiino. Don't you have a couple mutts and humans to kill?" Matthias passively asked, cutting Arthur off who was now fuming.

"Oh, yes," Tino said with a pleasant smile "Come on Berwald!"

Berwald grunted, following after his partner.

Matthias grin then faced Arthur. "I think it's about time I finish you off," he said, holding his axe up and slowly making his way to Arthur.

"Not if I have anything to do with it."

**=Note= Sorry it took so long to update this! I have a lot on my plate now. I just moved to my apartment and I'll a hot mess right now so…gomennasai** **! I hope you all liked this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13- My Butler, Danger

**=Note= So yeah, it's been waaaaaay too long since I updated. Sorry for that. I've been in college for a almost three months now and had to get used to my new home. I moved away from family so I was homesick like crazy. I also have to work too. Again, I'm so sorry for the wait guys. So, here you are!**

**=IAL=**

_British Butler_

_Chapter 12: My Butler, Danger_

"Ahhhh! Fretello! Fretello! Help me!"

"How the hell can I help you if I'm running myself!? He's trying to kill me too you know!"

"Guys, look out!"

Another lightening bolt struck, hitting the opposite wall and causing pillars to crumble, blocking their way and making a dead end.

"Damn it!"

"Oh no!"

Feliciano and Lovino came to a sudden stop. Elizeveta and Roderick yelled out in surprise. Feliciano began to shake, tail between his legs and ears laid back. Lovino growled, baring his teeth at the two vampires who stood blocking their only escape route. Tino smiled, eyes glowing.

"Are you done running around?" he asked in slight irritation. "I'm ready to get this over with, if you don't mind. Sorry for being so pushy. Berwald?"

Berwald grunted, nodding his head as he slowly turned his attention to the group.

"Vee~ fretello," Feliciano whimpered as he coward behind his brother.

"Hold on," Lovino whispered in comfort. "I won't let these bastards hurt you. Hey, vampire bastards! Why don't you stop all the talking and get to it already!"

"What are you trying to do!? Get us killed!?" Roderick shouted out.

"Might as well get it over with. We're trapped anyways so why not?" Lovino shrugged passively.

"Fretello! You were supposed to protect us!" Feliciano snapped. "Why would you want them to kill us?"

"Eh," Lovino shrugged again. "We will be better off in the afterlife. Besides, there's no way these bastards could kill us, remember?"

Feliciano blinked in confusion before realization hit him.

"Oh yeah!" he said, looking at the two vampires who were looking at the two in confusion. "Vampires can't kill us! We are stronger than they are."

Lovino grinned, slowly pacing towards the two. "And we got them where we wanted them, right brother?"

"Vee~ we did," Feliciano growled as he too slowly paced towards them.

"W-What?" Tino said, nervously looking around. "Berwald!"

Before the two could make their escape, two more werewolves blocked them.

"Ahola!" one of them said cheerfully.

"This is the end of you," another said as they charged at the two.

"Ahhh! Berwald!"

=IAL=

"The only way to kill a vampire is trough the heart," Kiku mumbled to himself before letting his fingers loosen, sending the arrow flying. It pierced Lukas in the heart, causing him to hiss in pain. He slowly turned, teeth bared as blood poured from the deep wound. He wobbled over towards Kiku, each step getting heavier and heavier.

"Y-You," he said in nearly a whisper. The smoke began to thicken where the fir grew. Kiku coughed, lying out on the floor with a thump, his bow and arrow sliding across the floor. Lukas panted as he stood over Kiku, his swords raised, ready for the kill.

"Hey!"

He turned only to be caught on fire by a grinning Korean. "This is what you get for beating me up you bully, da-ze!" he said before kicking the other across the room into the fire.

A loud wail rang through the halls.

Yong Soo sighed, turning to Kiku who was laid on the floor, breathing shallowly. The Korean smiled, walking over and lifting the other onto his shoulder.

"Yao will be so happy that I've finally found you," he whispered before jumping out of the window.

=IAL=

"Not if I have anything to do with it."

"Seriously, let me kill this guy!" Matthias huffed in irritation.

James jumped down from the windowsill and landed in front of his brother. His eyes were hard as he glared the Dane.

"James!?"

"I'm here to help," he cut the other off, "enough with being stubborn."

"I can handle this perfectly fine on my own!" Arthur snapped.

"That's not what your wounds are telling me," James said with a cocky smirk.

"Why you-"

"Look out!"

Arthur grunted when James threw himself on him, knocking them both to the ground as the axe zipped by with heavy force. Matthias grunted as he snatched the axe out of the wall, swinging it quickly towards the two. James rolled with Arthur in his arms, the end of the blade snagging a small piece of his skin.

Before he could react, Matthias began to increase the speed of his attacks, giving the two little to no time to move out of the way.

"James, get out of here!" Arthur hissed. "It's too dangerous!"

"And you think I would leave you alone," James panted as e dodged another attack.

"That's enough!" Matthias snapped. "I'm done playing around!" He smirked, licking the blade of his axe. "Time to get serious."

The fire flames flickered, causing the building to slowly chip away. The orange flames made the blonde look way more intimidating that a few moments ago. Matthias chuckled under his breath, his bangs covering his eyes as he swung the axe over his shoulder.

"I'll do you a favor," he said. "How about I kill one of you and spare the other. Let's see who's willing to sacrifice their life for the other."

"That makes no bloody sense!" Arthur said. "You're after me, leave him out of this!"

"Good idea! I can just kill you both!" Matthias said.

**And done! Sorry again for the long long wait. Again, college can be a butt on top of working so I really have little time to work on this nowadays. So, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? It's up to you guys.**


	14. Chapter 14- My Butler, Help Me!

**=Note= I have not forgotten about this story! I will not waste time by giving excuses, but if I had any, I'd say I have culinary school on my shoulders on top of work. And guess what? I only have a couple of months before I go on my externship and graduate! Yay! Then I'll go back to school to become a creative writer. Ah life, being a grown up is hard, lol!**

**Anyways, as far as this story goes I have a couple more chapters before the end of book one. I'm thinking the next one will be time-skipped to where Alfred's older and I have a valid reason for that. I came up with this awesome idea for the next story. I have a feeling it'll be waaaay better than this one. I won't disappoint you guys!**

**Guess who's going trick-or-treating! Yeah, not me. I work like all of the time. I swear I have no social life now days. Boo.**

**Okay, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I so don't own Hetalia….**

**=IAL=**

_British Butler_

_Chapter 13: My Butler, Help Me!_

In a far distance on a hill, a certain blonde man watched as the growing flames devoured his home like a hungry beast. The thick smoke made the already darkened sky seem as if it was a endless, black hole with the choking smell of smoke on the country side.

A small grin tugged at the corner of his lips, a sadistic gleam in his eyes. The chilled air whipped through his hair as the ashes danced down from the sky, replacing the white snow.

"I must say," he began, "You suggested the right guys, Gilbert."

"What can I say?" Gilbert replied, waving his hand nonchalantly. "I am awesome. And the awesome me will suggest awesome help, even though they are not as awesome as me, kesesese~"

Francis chuckled, turning towards his friend, red eyes slightly glowing. "Ah~ There you are!"

Emil panted as he put Alfred down on his feet. Alfred looked scared, so scared to where he was speechless. He wanted to call out to Arthur, but the threat the platinum blonde teen gave him after holding him captive kept him from crying out to the man that actually cared for him. The man before him didn't.

"Alfred! Aren't you glad to see your dear papa?" Francis asked with an air of mock giddiness around him. Alfred glared. He knew what the man before him was. Arthur told him everything. The man before him killed his butler's family and enslaved him for years. For centuries. He also knew the man before him didn't want anything to do with him.

Francis' fake smile turned into a cold scowl of irritation. Gilbert chuckled in the background which annoyed the older blonde even more. 

"Alfred," Francis pressed. "Aren't you glad to see your papa?" he asked again with a pressed smile.

"No!" Alfred said. "You're not my dad! Arthur is! He loves me! You hate me!"

Francis' face darkened. He walked over towards Emil and Alfred. He paused in front of the two, giving Alfred a calculating glare.

"I am no longer in need of your service," he quietly said. Before Emil could reply, Francis reached out, snatching the teen's head harshly off of his shoulders. Blood squirted everywhere, causing Alfred to scream in fear.

Francis' eyes never left the boy as he slammed the head on the ground, slamming his foot down and causing it to explode like a crushed watermelon. Blood splattered on Francis' face yet his gaze never left Alfred.

"Very well," he said in a shaky voice. "I'll have to remind you who your real father is. Gilbert?"

"I'm done for now," the albino said, holding his hands up. "You paid me for my service once. I don't do anything for free. You're on your own." With his signature laugh, the albino vampire disappeared into the woods behind him.

Francis growled in frustration, snatching Alfred by the arm.

"Let me go!" Alfred cried, trying to escape.

"We have to go now," Francis said. "We have a boat to catch, my son."

And with that, Francis took the screaming Alfred.

"Arthur! Help me!" Alfred screamed, his little cries echoing.

=IAL=

_Arthur! Help me!_

_Arthur! Help me_

_Arthur! Help me!_

That's what everyone heard. The Italian twins raised their heads up at the cry, already done with ridding of the vampires. Elizeveta and Roderich looked around.

Im Yong Soo paused in his steps as he carried Kiku through the woods from the burning house, a scowl crawling onto his face.

Arthur looked around as the voice entered his ears. Something in him snapped. Those cries awakened something that Arthur didn't want to wake up. His true nature.

"Young master?" he softly asked.

_Alfred?_

"Well, well," Matthias said. "It seems like your boss finally got the brat. It's time to finish you off."

Arthur felt his body shake. He felt his heart burn, as if it was trying to beat again. He felt flames inside of him burn, causing him to roar with anger. James gasped, crawling away from him. Matthias, caught off guard by the outburst, stumbled back.

Arthur's eyes were a very vivid blood red color. His teeth were sharper and there was a power in him that made even Matthias intimidated. He shakily stood up, fists clutched.

"James," Arthur said in a dark voice. "Go find the others and get out of here. The house is caving in and I want everyone safe."

"Y-Yes," James complied, shaking at the power emerging from his brother.

"Take them far from here," Arthur continued. "So I can finish this bastard off."

James nodded his head, zipping off to find the others. Arthur's eyes looked up at Matthias, making the other blonde take a step back.

"H-Hey, calm down," Matthias stuttered. "W-We can work this out, right? You can join my group!"

"I don't want anything to do with the bloody likes of you."

Before Matthias could respond, Arthur disappeared then reappeared in front of the Dane. With swiftness, Arthur sent his entire arm through the Dane's chest where his heart should be. Matthias' mouth flew open, but no sound came out. Arthur's face was hard and quite scary. A red aura was now around him, just as hot as the fire burning around him.

"Where is Alfred?" he coldly asked, twisting his arm painfully in Matthias' chest. Matthias cried out, blood spilling from his lips.

"I-I don't k-know." Matthias panted.

"WRONG ANSWER!" Arthur roared before throwing him across the room. Matthias groaned in pain, Arthur slamming his foot on his stomach and pinning him to the wall. "WHERE. IS. HE!?"

"H-Heading to the d-docks!" Matthias panted, choking on his blood. "F-Francis said that's w-where he's taking him! H-He wants to k-kill the kid!"

"WHAT!?" Arthur hissed.

"I just work for him! I have nothing to do with this, I swear!"

Arthur frowned and retracted his foot. The Dane fell to his knees, coughing ad holding the wound on his chest.

Arthur turned as the roof began to collapse. Matthias grinned, shakily trying to grab his axe.

"I thank you for your help," Arthur coldly said. He turned and glared at Matthias. "I'll see you in hell."

Before Matthias could reply, Arthur ripped his head off and threw it in the fire. Watching it burn, he growled as the entire roof caved in.

_Francis, _he said to himself as the building fell. _I will find you. And I will kill you if it's the last bloody thing I do!_

**=Note= Yay! It's done, this took me awhile too! Well, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!**


End file.
